A Drop In the Ocean
by An Artists Account
Summary: Rose Weasley (Yes! The Rose Weasley, Crime Writer Extraordinaire) thinks she might know everything about complicated detective novels, but real life is proving rather harder to deduce! With the arrival of two new friends, Lily's new romance, James's idiotic ideas about life and women and Scorpius's odd behaviour, the path of true love never did run smooth! Told in letters and notes
1. I - The Wanderer's Return

**Good Morning dear reader. Now I know it has been a long time since I have uploaded anything onto this wonderful website but now I am back with a little story for you. Update should be reasonably regular because I love to procrastinate and write stories instead of studying for my A levels as I should be. Oopsie.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new story - please let me know any thoughts and constructive criticisms that you might have so I can improve.**

** Thank you to my wonderful friend Imogen, without whom this story would be a mess of typos and spelling errors and missed apostrophes. **

**love and hugs**

**a.a.a.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter one<em>

_The Wanderers Return_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily<p>

How are you? I heard on the grapevine (or the guy who works in that ice cream place) that you've opened a chocolate shop in Diagon Alley. Congratulation! I know it was what you've always wanted to do and I'm so proud of you little cousin :)

Anywobbles, I was wondering if I could kip at your place for a week or two because - slightly embarrassed - I forgot I sold my flat before I went away and I'm a little stumped now until I can get a forward on my book. Being flat out broke is never pretty.

I hope that's okay Lils, but I'm a little desperate and I'm not ready to swallow my pride and crawl back to dad for funds. Plus, James would never let me forget it.

Any news from Al and Scorpius? I've been out of touch with everyone for so long that my favourite people in the world could have grown a second head without me knowing!

Please let me know about staying at yours as soon as you get this because otherwise I'm going to have to find a cardboard box from somewhere for tonight.

Yours, in pitiable destitution

Rose x

P.s. I've got simply stacks of wonderful presents if that helps you make up your mind!

Love you - Rosie

* * *

><p>Well Al, I've done it. I am now officially homeless.<p>

Can I come and live with you?

Yours, penniless, disinherited and alone in the world

Scorpius

p.s. It's all your fault anyway you idiot.

* * *

><p>Hello brother mine, how's tricks?<p>

Rosie's back in town - actually she's staying with me for a bit since her editor's being a cow and refusing to pay her upfront for the new book and she blew all her savings on that charity in Kenya. She said it was worth it but it did mean she had to set up an illegal portkey to get home.

The shop's doing well, though I've got the dreaded judges coming tomorrow. I'm desperate to get five snitches but I'm terrified that everything will go wrong and they'll die of food poisoning or something. (If you can get food poisoning from chocolate.) But if I do get the award just think what it'll do for the business!

In other news, want to come round on Friday for a taste-testing session? Rose'll be there so feel free to bring any gorgeous males you happen to know. We need to get her dating again!

Oh and any chance you've heard from Scorpius lately? Rose was asking after him. It was just such a shame that Mr Malfoy wouldn't let him go travelling with her, after all, they were best friends.

I think that's everything. Let me know about Friday - I'm working on something spectacular!

Love and hugs, Lils x

* * *

><p>I am happy to award<p>

_Le Lis de Chocolat_

five golden snitches for excellence in confectionary

Dent Sucree

(Confectioner and judge)

* * *

><p>Note to self<p>

order inventory -getting low on lemon curd and coconut shards

wash the window of the shop - damn owls!

floo over to mum and tell her Rosie's home

(maybe even try to mend things between Rosie and Uncle Ron)

Get mum to tell Aunty Hermione Rosie's home and get her to stop Uncle Ron from being a prat.

Bribe the Prophet not to air that piece about James and the Minister of Departments of Magical Cooperation's wife

Start thinking about something wonderful to make for Hugo's birthday

Find Rose a new job before she drives me crazy.

Find Rose a new boyfriend before she drives me crazy.

Find Rose a new flat before she drives me crazy.

* * *

><p>Hey Bestie! Did you miss me?<p>

Actually, don't answer that Scorp because knowing you, you won't have and then I'll just end up feeling stupid!

Al told me you jacked in the job with your dad - Good for you! And I know I've been rather quiet on the letters front for the last year or so but please don't think I'm mad or anything. It just took so long for owls to get home that it didn't seem worth it.

I wish you could have come Scorp, it wasn't the same without you but I'm not holding a grudge, I know how overbearing your dad could be. But all the same, it would have been more fun with you.

Lily's having some people round this Friday for a chocolate tasting session so you'd better come or else!

See you then

love forever,

The fantastic and incredibly talented Rosie x

p.s. Did Al tell you? I'm homeless now too. Lily's letting me kip in her spare room for a bit until I get some funds together. What about you? Are you staying at Al's? And how is it that the two most brilliant students in our year ended up in this pathetic state? Hmmm, will have to ponder...

* * *

><p>Dear the completely uninteresting and silly Rose<p>

(aka the most wonderful person in the world)

ROSE! YOU'RE BACK IN THE NORTHEN HEMISPHERE! FINALLY!

Sorry, but it's great to hear from you! Al said you came home yesterday so I'm definitely coming to see you on Friday (not to mention, I need no encouragement to sample Lily's chocolate).

Yeah, I walked out yesterday, though it's been coming for a while. I just couldn't deal with him anymore. Besides, I don't like having to keep my friendship with you and Al secret. You both mean too much to me to do that anymore.

Well, that was sappy!

Anyway, I told dad that I hated working for him. All those warehouses of dark objects were making me feel ill and doing inventory on them was a complete nightmare. I told him I was going to study to become a healer and he told me that if I walked out he'd never see me again. I'm hoping he doesn't mean that though because he can be a really great dad when he's in the right mood.

He misses mum, that's what the problem is and I do feel a little guilty about leaving him too but I just couldn't bare that horrible job a minute longer.

So now I'm homeless, disinherited and completely broke. Luckily Al's letting me sleep on his sofa for the meantime and I've enrolled in the healer's program at St Mungos at long last. I mean, you remember how desperate I was to get onto the course back in Hogwarts and I've finally done it.

On the lookout for a job though because there's only so much dirty laundry around the place that a guy can take and Al is a complete slob! Plus, the bank account is lacking the zeroes that are required to buy necessities such as butterbeer and fish and chips.

Missed you heaps while you've been away, you'll have to tell me all the stories. If there was one thing you were good at it was telling stories!

Poor and unsure, but happy anyway

Scorpius

p.s. I hope you've got me a truly spectacular present!

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Weasley,<p>

As your editor, I am happy to say that _Dead Men Tell No Lies_ is ready for printing and has been sent to the publisher. Unfortunately I think there has been some sort of problem with the magical printing press and it's not working as quickly as usual however I believe that members of magical maintenance are working as I write to fix the problems.

Production of your book should only be a few days behind schedule.

Yours most sincerely,

Miss Prudence Sinton

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Malfoy,<p>

Pending your application, the Daily Prophet is pleased to assign you a column each week in the Friday edition.

Deadline entries for each week in Thursday morning. Any missed deadlines will result in the loss of your column.

Your sincerely,

Mr T Fletcher

(editor in chief)

* * *

><p>Hey Scorp, saw you were in print. Congrats on the new column - I didn't know you knew so much gossip!<p>

Actually, I'm really writing to ask if you could tell me who the red head who owns that new chocolate place is? I went in yesterday when I was looking for something to give to Libby and we started chatting but I don't see how I can go back in today without seeming totally obvious. Any ideas? Just thought you might know, seen as you seem to know everything that goes on in Diagon Alley these days.

Cheers

Cosmo

p.s. please don't mention this to anyone.

* * *

><p>Zabini my man, you've come to the right place.<p>

She's Lily Potter - don't you remember her from Hogwarts? She was only two years younger than us after all.

Honestly, memory like a sieve.

She's having a chocolate tasting party tonight and told Al to find someone to bring too so why don't you come along? Al won't care, we were pretty good mates at school and he likes you so it shouldn't be a problem. Just don't let him know you're after his sister! He might not like you so much if he finds out.

See you about eight then,

Scorpius

* * *

><p>You nasty piece of work,<p>

Don't you dare mention Rosie in any of your slimy gossip articles or you'll have me to answer to.

James Potter

* * *

><p>Dear Valued Reader<p>

Thank you for your missive voicing your concerns. They will be taken into account for the next edition.

Yours sincerely,

Mr S Malfoy

(Daily Prophet Correspondent)

* * *

><p>You Ferret,<p>

I don't care that you're friends in real life, if any libellous piece comes out of your quill about Rosie, our lawyers will tear you to shreds. You have been warned.

James Potter

* * *

><p>Dear Valued Reader<p>

Thank you for your missive voicing your concerns. They will be taken into account for the next edition.

Yours sincerely,

Mr S Malfoy

(Daily Prophet Correspondent)

* * *

><p>Scorpius, stop annoying James, he's only showing family concern and besides, he's got a quidditch match coming up that he needs to win and you're distracting him.<p>

Al

* * *

><p>Dear James,<p>

Don't worry, Rosie's quite capable of killing me herself if I even hinted at anything untrue. She's a big girl, she can look after herself.

But thanks for your concern anyway.

Good luck against the Appleby Arrows next Saturday

Scorpius

* * *

><p>Scorp,<p>

I'm running a bit late from work so can I meet you outside Lily's in about fifteen minutes?

Al

Hey Al, Scorpius invited me tonight, hope that's okay?

It'll be good to have a catch up

Cosmo

* * *

><p>If I don't answer the door, let yourselves in. Will be in the back and the chocolate bell has melted slightly so I can't hear it.<p> 


	2. II - The Disappearing Act

**I am desperately sorry for such a horrendous wait for this new chapter, dear reader. I have no excuse except my own chronic laziness!**

**Anyway, here with vengeance is my continuation of A Drop In the Ocean, with some Lily/Cosmo!**

**Drop me a review, I would love to hear from you!**

**Love and Hugs**

**A.A.A.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The Disappearing Act

.

Dear Miss Lily,

I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to gate-crash your chocolate-testing session. It was wonderful to see you again after all these years!

Well, I actually have a secret motive for this letter, but I think it may be better for me to ask you in person. Would you like to meet for coffee after work at some point this week?

Eagerly awaiting your response,

Cosmo Zabini

* * *

><p>Dear Cosmo,<p>

It was quite a surprise to see you, but definitely not an unpleasant one! You've not changed a bit since our Hogwarts days.

How very mysterious. I usually close the shop at seven, which is perhaps a little late for coffee, but we could go for a drink if you like? It will be nice to have a proper catch-up without Al glaring at you for daring to talk to his baby sister!

Yours, in mystified anticipation,

Lily x

* * *

><p>Mate! Lily signed her name with a kiss! She loves me!<p>

Cosmo.

* * *

><p>Cosmo, calm down!<p>

That is far too many exclamation marks for so short a letter. And sorry to rain on your parade but she always signs her name with kisses. Just so you know.

Did you ask her out for coffee?

Scorp

* * *

><p>Scorp<p>

Yes I did! Sorry, I'll try to tone down the excitable grammar. We're going for a drink on Friday, at that new place just off Diagon Alley.

Cosmo

* * *

><p>Cosmo<p>

The Twin Keys? What a coincidence - Rose and I are having dinner there so we can have a proper natter. We'll see you there.

Scorp

* * *

><p>Don't you dare gatecrash!<p>

Cosmo

* * *

><p>As if I would. Anyway, I have my hands quite full enough of redheads, thank you very much.<p>

Scorp

* * *

><p>Hey Rosie,<p>

Cosmo's taking Lily out for a drink on Friday, ostensibly to persuade her to help him with his sister's birthday party, but really he just wants to ask her out.

Anyway, I've booked a table, how do you fancy an evening spying on them?

The criminal mastermind that is your best friend,

Scorp

* * *

><p>To my trusty sidekick, Scorpius<p>

Brill! I needed a reason to get out of meeting my publisher, you're a lifesaver!

Friday at seven?

lots of love

Rosie

* * *

><p>Lily's To Do List:<p>

1.) Owl supplier about increasing order of cream

2.) Blackmail Rose into coming to dinner with Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron

3.) Blackmail Uncle Ron into staying at dinner when he realises Rose will be coming.

4.) Get a window cleaner

5.) Find an amazing outfit for Friday night

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Weasley,<p>

I am sorry you cannot make the meeting this Friday due to a previous engagement. I have rescheduled the meeting regarding production costs to the following Monday.

I hope you will be able to attend this meeting as this is the third time I have had to reschedule.

Yours sincerely,

Miss Prudence Sinton

(Editor)

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

I am throwing the attached letter at you in disgust. Or at least I would if I was there. Either way the action is meant to convey my disgust.

WHY CAN'T SHE LEAVE ME ALONE?

I've missed that meeting twice already, you'd think she'd take the hint!

About to fire her editor,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Dearest Rose,<p>

You do know that you pay her to get your books published don't you?

love,

Scorp

* * *

><p>Darling Scorp,<p>

Well then she should be able to publish my books WITHOUT BOTHERING ME!

love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>JAMES!<p>

The Minister of the Department of Magical Cooperation's wife AGAIN!?

I only just got Fletcher not to publish the last story and then you were photographed walking out of a seedy hotel AGAIN this morning!

If this happens ONE MORE TIME I am going to refuse to bail you out.

Grow up.

Your loving, but annoyed sister

Lily x

* * *

><p>Hello baby sis,<p>

Sorry about that, I didn't think there'd be any photographers around at that time in the morning.

Thanks for sorting things out for me,

James

* * *

><p>James,<p>

That's an appalling excuse! You shouldn't be with her in the first place, she's married!

Lily x

* * *

><p>Lils,<p>

Her husband's currently doing the intern so I don't think that really he's in any position to argue.

James

* * *

><p>James,<p>

Don't be crude! And anyway, haven't you heard about taking the high route? Can't you for once act like a grown up?

Despairing for her brother,

Lily x

* * *

><p>I'm sorry baby sis,<p>

I'll try. But then again, it's not like I'm an actually grown up is it?

After all, I did manage to make a career in playing games.

Please don't stay mad at me!

James

* * *

><p>Oh James,<p>

You know I can never stay mad at you! Just try and be more discreet in future okay?

Oh and you owe me fifty galleon for Fletcher.

Love Lily x

* * *

><p>FIFTY GALLEONS?<p>

James

* * *

><p>James<p>

Don't act like you don't have the money, everyone knows you're making a complete fortune playing for the Falmouth Falcons.

Lils x

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Potter,<p>

After the success of your shop, I would be delighted if you would be willing to sit down and discuss the possibility of writing an article and interview for the Daily Prophet.

Please let me know what time would best suit yourself.

Yours sincerely,

Scorpius Malfoy

(Daily Prophet Correspondent)

* * *

><p>Dear Scorpius,<p>

What a formal letter! Yes, I would be delighted, would you like to meet at the shop later on today? It'll be great publicity for the shop.

Lily Potter x

* * *

><p>ROSE!<p>

I don't care what you're doing, I need to help me decided what to wear tonight!

Help,

love Lily x

* * *

><p>Darling Lily,<p>

Firstly, you could wear one of those trick waistcoat Uncle George has just started selling and still look drop-dead gorgeous!

Secondly, I thought this was, and I quote: 'Just a drink with a friend' so unless there's something you're not telling me...

Thirdly, wear that blue sun dress you've got, with flats and leave your hair loose. You always look beautiful in that.

And lastly, why are you owling me? I'm in the kitchen right now. I can hear you thumping about upstairs.

Love Rosie x

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

Thanks for dinner, it was great. Didn't Lily and Cosmo look cosy?

love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

I like the way your mind works.

your ever-loving best friend,

Scorp

* * *

><p>Hello, my favourite Cousin,<p>

How's the ongoing battle with Prudence going?

Mum's invited the clan round this tomorrow for dinner. Apparently Victoire's got some very exciting news.

As if we didn't all already know what it is!

Al

* * *

><p>Scorp,<p>

Al's just told me that Aunty Ginny's having the clan round for dinner tomorrow. You have to be there. I don't think I can face my dad on my own.

Please help.

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Of course.<p>

You didn't even need to ask.

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

><p>Thanks Scorp,<p>

You're the best friend I could ask for!

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Is this the first time you've seen him since Hogwarts?<p>

If so, do you want me to bring the firewhiskey?

Love,

Scorp

* * *

><p>Darling Scorp,<p>

You always know how to make everything better!

Yes, three years seems like a long time so not speak to someone doesn't it? I'm dreading seeing him actually, do you think he'll have forgiven me yet?

love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Dearest Rose,<p>

He'll have forgiven you, you're his daughter and he loves you more than anything. He was only worried about you.

Plus, he thought we were going to elope, which frankly, I can understand him going mental about!

love,

Scorpius

* * *

><p>Darling Scorp,<p>

Why must you always speak so much sense?

But you do think I was justified in leaving don't you? I mean, he just went insane and tried to lock me in the attic. He wouldn't even listen to me trying to explain that we were just going travelling. It didn't help that I didn't want to go for any of the 'suitable careers' he had set up for me.

...Perhaps I should have called him a Loggerheaded-Canker-Blossom though. By the time he'd looked up what it meant he had turned purple!

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>You called him that! No wonder he tried to lock you in the attic Rosie!<p>

Maybe you should write to him tonight before meeting face to face? It might make things easier, especially if I'm not around.

Love,

Scorp

p.s. I'm still not quite sure how he got it into his head that I'd impregnated you and we were going to get married in Vegas!

* * *

><p>To my wonderful, intelligent Bestie!<p>

You're right.

I'll owl him tonight.

Thanks for everything!

Love,

Rosie

p.s. I'm still not sure I'll ever forgive him for ratting you out to your dad.

* * *

><p>To my equally wonderful, intelligent best friend,<p>

I usually am!

Good luck, I'll apparate round to Lily's for about eleven tomorrow.

Love,

Scorpius

P.s. I'll always regret not going on the world tour with you, but don't just blame your father.

Mine was equally to blame!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Father,<em>

_Dear Daddy_

_To Ron-_

_(crossed out)_

Dear Dad,

I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now but I figured it's about time we talked. You don't have to reply to this letter, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for running away like that and the things we said. We both said a lot of things that day that I hope we didn't mean but I really am sorry Daddy.

Well...

I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. I know there seems to be a lot of LilyCosmo, but never fear - there will be more Rose/Scorpius to follow. Also, the Potter boys will be making an appearance as well as a few more well-loved characters. There'll even be a few new characters too, dear readers.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love and Hugs**

**A.A.A.**


	3. III - The Missed Opportunity

**Hello again, dear readers. I've been debating adding in a little live-action into the mix, or should I stick with the letters and notes format?**

**What do you think?**

**Drop me a review to let me know!**

**Love and hugs,**

**A.A.A.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_The Missed Opportunity_

.

Rose Darling,  
>I know things are rather strained between you and your father at the moment which is why I am returning your correspondence, rather than him. Please don't judge him too harshly. He was incredibly hurt when you left home and disappeared off around the world without so much as a letter and Ron has never been the most tactful of beings.<br>I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Rosie. Do I get a signed copy of the new book?  
>All the best<br>Love Mum  
>x<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius<br>Dad didn't reply.  
>He still hates me.<br>Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose Sweetheart, you listen to me.<br>Your dad doesn't hate you. Nobody in this entire world could hate you. I'm going to apparate over now. Hang on  
>Love,<p>

Scorpius

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp<br>Sorry for being such a wuss earlier. I didn't mean to cry all over you. Thanks for being there mate.  
>love,<br>Rosie.

* * *

><p>No Problem Rosie-Pose<br>What are best friends for?  
>Are you ready for this?<br>Love,  
>Scorp<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp<br>Not even close.  
>I'll meet you there in five minutes.<br>Love,  
>Rosie<p>

* * *

><p>Rosie,<p>

I've you're having any doubts about turning up today, don't! I've told my idiot of a brother that he is not welcome in my house until he learns how to be civil, so you're safe.

See you in about an hour.

Love Aunty Ginny xxx

* * *

><p><em>Inscription on the inside cover of Dead Men Tell No Lies:<em>

To my wonderful mother, I couldn't have done it without you!

Love and hugs

Rose Weasley

x

* * *

><p><em>Mr and Mrs W Weasley<em>

_request the honour of your presence _

_at the marriage of their daughter_

_Victoire Apolline_

_To Theodore Remus Lupin_

_On Saturday 21st June_

* * *

><p>Hello Rose,<p>

It has been some time since we met in Kenya so I thought I might write to you and see how are things at your end. Is it still raining in beautiful, green England?

Marco and I are visiting our English cousins in London in a few days time and it would be wonderful to see you again. Visiting Africa would not have been the same without you my dear friend!

Let me know if we can meet, and Marco sends his love.

Antonella

* * *

><p>Wonderful Nelly!<p>

I've been meaning to write to you for ages! How are you both my dear friends?

I am currently living with my cousin in the flats just off Diagon Alley so please floo over at any moment you can! I'd love to introduce you to all my friends.

Let me know when you're in the country and love to Marco!

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p><em>(note stuck to front door)<em>

LL,

Just a quick note, some friends of mine from Italy are coming to London at some point this week. Drinks at The Twin Keys sound okay when they get here? Or how about that dessert place we liked?

Anyway, I've got to go to my meeting with The Dreaded Prudence. Wish me luck and keep your fingers crossed that I don't do something drastic!

Love,

Rosie

x

* * *

><p>Rosie?<p>

...

Scorp, is that you?

...

Yup, have you murdered Prudence yet?

...

No, but she's know discussing a fifteen year contract so I'm trying to take deep breaths...

It's not working.

...

Remember, no ice-cream in Azkaban.

...

True. Also, why are you using memo planes?

...

I'm at work two floors above you. Thought it might be less messy than owls and that you might need the distraction.

...

Fair enough, want to meet for lunch?

...

Sure, but it'll have to be a quickie, I need to be at St Mungo's for two for a training session with Healer Stratton about under aged irreversible spell damage.

...

Sounds a blast! Have you decided what you want to specialise in yet after you finish Healer training?

...

I'm not sure yet, something in the paediatric ward would be amazing. I've still got three years of training yet though, not to mention all my exams!

...

Serves you right for subjecting yourself to Healer training and trying to have a job at the same time!

...

Well we can't all be internationally famous authors.

...

_...instigate a contract whereupon the editor..._

Sorry about that, Prudence was scowling at me - she's getting annoyed with all the memos.

...

I better get back to work too. I've got a column to finish and send to MY editor and a healer meeting to prepare for. Meet at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby in an hour?

...

Can't wait!

* * *

><p><em>The Leaky Cauldron. 1:30 <em>

"Come on, I'm starving!" Rose seized Scorpius's arm and dragged him into the dimly lit pub.

They slid onto stools at the bar and Scorpius ordered a ploughman's and the soup of the day and butterbeers for them both. Rose began shovelling down her food the moment it arrived while Scorpius, at a slightly more sedate pace, watched with amusement.

"So how was your meeting?" He asked when she had paused between mouthfuls.

"A complete nightmare. Prudence is trying to tie me into a fifteen year contract with Obscurus Books but I don't want to churn out a book every two years until I'm thirty-six. I mean, what happens if I run out of ideas? Or stop being able to write or something?"

"Have you discussed a shorter contract?"

She chewed thoughtfully on a piece of bread.

"Sort of, but Prudence doesn't really want to listen to me. She's quite scary, especially when she's dealing with the lawyers and I don't want to get on her bad side."

Scorpius took a sip of his butterbeer. "Are you writing at the moment?"

"Yup, Alex is in the Vatican at the moment on the track of a diamond smuggler but a dead body turned up in a trunk and now Lisa's infiltrating the Auror department at the Ministry to try and find a mole. It's all very thrilling."

"How long at you going to string out the Alex/Lisa plot? Will they finally get it together in this book?"

Rose dunked her finger in her butterbeer and stuck it her mouth. "I'm not sure. They have a pretty risqué moment in an underground bunker somewhere under the Alps about halfway through this one, but I don't think I want them to get together just yet. People seem to lose interest when the protagonists get together so I'm going to string them along until I get bored with the series."

Her face brightened. "I'm aiming for one more book after this one. Five seems like a nice number to finish on."

"Cheers to that," he agreed, and they clinked their glasses together.

"So how's the training at St Mungo's going?"

"Exhausting, but it'll get better once I've finished my three months exams. Up 'til then it's all grunt work and trying to get a feel for the way the hospital is run. Basic healing, that sort of thing. Which reminds me, will you test me for my exams when they get a bit closer?"

"No problem. It'll be nice to see how much I can remember from our Hogwarts days."

He was about to reply when a blue glow erupted from his robe's pocket and he pulled out a miniature hourglass that was pulsing with light.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"That's okay, go and save lives!"

"Hardly, I haven't even seen an operation yet!"

"Well enjoy your paperwork then." She said with a cheeky smile and then, when he made a move towards his pocket, "No, I'll get this one. One good thing about the meeting was I managed to drag an advance out of my publisher, so my treat."

He gave her a quick hug, then apparated away.

Rose handed a few coins to the wizened barkeeper Tom, then walked out of the pub into the late spring sunshine.

* * *

><p>Darling James,<p>

Roger is away this Friday to Scandinavia.

Dinner?

Sophie

* * *

><p>Sophie,<p>

Sorry, I've got training.

Maybe some other time.

James

* * *

><p>Darling James,<p>

You are a terrible liar.

Sophie

* * *

><p>Sophie,<p>

Alright, well, I've been thinking maybe we should be a little more subtle about meeting. We were photographed coming out of the Kneeling Hippogriff and I had to get Lily to bribe Fletcher again.

You don't want your husband to divorce you and I can't afford a big court case.

James

* * *

><p>To James,<p>

Fine.

Sophie

* * *

><p>To Lily Luna<p>

Well I did as you asked. I'm taking the high route and now I feel bloody miserable.

James

* * *

><p>Dear James<p>

I'm really proud of you! Why don't you come out for drinks with us on Friday to cheer yourself up. Rose is bringing some friends and Al's coming. It'll be nice to see you in person rather than on the front page of the Prophet!

Love Lily x

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

I've told Morganna to leave this on your desk as I have no idea what time you'll finish at the hospital.

KEEP FRIDAY EVENING FREE!

We're all going to the Twin Keys for drinks to cheer James up while he's in London.

Be there or be square!

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Are you still quite sure you are happy to have a chocolate making party for my sister at your shop? I know you said it was fine but I don't want to put you to any trouble.

Concerned,

Cosmo

* * *

><p>Dear Cosmo,<p>

Don't fret, you're beginning to sound like my Aunty Audrey! I'm looking forward to the party, and it'll be great business for me.

By the way, a couple of us are heading over to the Twin Keys this Friday for drinks, would you like to come?

I think Scorpius will be there so it won't just be my family!

Lily

x

* * *

><p>Hey Al,<p>

Lily tells me James has finally gotten over his obsession with Sophie so we're all getting drunk on Friday to commiserate. Do you and Ally want to come?

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Hey, Rose<p>

Sorry, I've already agreed to go to the Longbottoms for dinner on Friday so we'll give it a miss if you don't mind.

Another time?

Al

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Weasley,<p>

Please find attached the notes taken from this morning's meeting.

I have spoken with Flourish and Blotts and they are happy to host a book signing on May 1st for the release of your book.

Having spoken to your publishing teams as well as the lawyers at Obscurus Books I propose we sit down to discuss your contract and the future of your series at your earliest convenience.

Your sincerely,

Prudence Sinton

* * *

><p>Look Scorp at what she's sent me now!<p>

FIFTEEN ROLLS OF PARCHMENT full of legal jargon that I don't understand a word of!

And she's badgering me about the contract AGAIN.

Urgh, I don't know how much more of this I can take!

Feeling sorry for herself,

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Hey Rosie,<p>

Just a quick one as I'm needed in the theatre - They're letting me observe an operation! Just a simple complete blood transfusion but they said I can help with the blood replenishing charms!

Anyway, bad luck about Prudence. Is there any chance you can get your own lawyers involved seen as no-one seems to listen to what you want? Cosmo works for his father's law firm if you're interested? Owl him and ask him to decode some of the jargon.

Most importantly, DON'T SIGN ANYTHING UNTIL YOU ARE APSOLUTELY, COMPLETELY SURE!

Got to run,

Love,

Scorp

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, feeling? How do you like the characters so far? Also, how was the live action part? And Don't worry, this won't be the last we see of Sophie (tee hee)<strong>

**Let me know!**

**Love and hugs,**

**A.A.A.**


	4. IV - The Uncommon Welcome

**Hello again my wonderful readers! A new update as promised though I do apologise for the delay; I quite forgot I had this on my computer and was busy working on a new chapter which I shall be posting very soon. Your patience is rewards with two chapters!**

**Let me know what you think and thank you to all the wonderful people who have favourite-d or added this story to their alerts. To all those beautiful people who have reviewed, you have my deepest gratitude. We all know how much reviews mean. To my guest reviews - Emily, thank you and I'm so glad you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

**Well, enough from me, you've probably skipped all this anyway!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**A.A.A. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

_The Uncommon Welcome_

.

_Extract from the Daily Prophet, Morning Edition_

Two-Bedroom Flat with small bathroom and living space-come-kitchenette.

Level Two Wards and Floo Access Included.

Flat 2, Floor 21B

Diagon Alley

Price on request

* * *

><p>Hey Rosie,<p>

I was just reading the Prophet and there's a new flat just off Diagon Alley up for sale. As we're both homeless but now have scraped together some savings do you fancy seeing if we can afford it?

Even if it's a complete dump it has got to be more comfortable than Al's sofa.

Let me know what you think,

Love Scorp

p.s. please get Morganna to leave this at my desk as I'm in lectures all morning and have got an op this afternoon

* * *

><p>Scorp,<p>

It sounds wonderful! I've had a quick look at some of the pictures and it doesn't look too bad - tiny but the view over Diagon Alleys AMAZING!

Want to go look round tonight?

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p><em>(memo between Albus in the backroom and Ally behind the bar of The Three Broomsticks)<em>

Al honey?

...

Yes?

...

I think we need to do something about James.

...

What sort of something?

...

I don't know, but we need to do something. He's been looking like a wet weekend all week.

...

He's pretty hung up on Sophie still, but I think that's just the usual grief process isn't it?

...

Maybe, and Rosie's taking him out the day after tomorrow, though I'm not convinced that alcohol is going to help him in the long run.

...

What should do then?

...

I think he needs - oops, sorry about the spill, it's mead - is a friend who he can't end up sleeping with. I think Evelyn Wood has just moved to London because of her new job in the Department of Magical Sports, and I happen to know she's dating Roland Corner at the moment so she's off limits.

...

Are you sure? Being in a relationship has never stopped him before.

...

True, but Evelyn's far too sensible to fall for James's dubious charms. She's made of sterner stuff than that.

...

I trust your judgment but just be careful. However much of a prat James is he's still my brother.

...

I know love and don't worry. It'll all be fine.

...

Love you Ally

...

Love you too Al

* * *

><p>Hey Scorp<br>Just a quick note, I've settled with the agent and Gringotts have transferred my money across so I just need you to sign the form I've attached and head over to the bank tonight and then we can move in!  
>love,<br>Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Cosmo,<br>I've just finished moving Rose into her new place and I've finally got my home back. Hurray!  
>Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow before meeting the gang at The Twin Keys to celebrate?<br>(I'm making lasagne)  
>Love, Lily x<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<br>That sounds absolutely wonderful, I'm looking forward to it already! I finish work at six thirty, so I shall be on your doorstop at six thirty-one.  
>(Just kidding)<br>Love Cosmo

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<br>Lily's asked me over for dinner and it's going to be just us two. Do you think that counts as a date or is she just being friendly?  
>Desperately confused,<br>Cosmo

* * *

><p>Cosmo,<br>Honestly mate, you're worse than a girl. She's asked you to dinner and you've been out for drinks - sounds like a date to me.  
>I'll see you later. I need to finish moving my stuff into the new flat and then I'm rushing off to St Mungo's. I'm observing a extra limb growth removal op.<br>Scorp

* * *

><p><em>The Twin Keys 9:00<em>

"Hello, Rosie?"

Rose leapt to her feet, knocking over her empty pint glass in the process and flung her arms around a stunningly pretty women in her mid twenties with long dark hair.

"Nelly! Oh it's wonderful to see you again!"

Nelly disentangled herself from Rose's arms and gestured to the man stood behind her.

"My brother."

"Hello Marco, it's been too long."

An extremely good looking man with very white even teeth and the sort of biceps that seemed to ripple as he walked pulled Rose forwards and kissed her square on the mouth. Rose's arms flailed for a moment in shock before pulling away, a slightly bemused expression on her face.

"It is good to see you too Rose."

Scorpius hadn't even realised he had stood up until the throbbing in his kneecaps from where he whacked them against the table reached his brain. He strode over to the new comers and seized Rose's hand, pulling her back a few steps, out of reach in case Marco decided to have another go at attacking her mouth.

"Ah, um, Scorp, this is Marco and his sister Antonella. We met in Kenya."

"It is good to meet you, Scorp." Marco held out his hand and Scorpius shook it. Both seemed to be trying to break the other's fingers.

"It's Scorpius actually. Only Rose calls me Scorp."

Marco raised an eyebrow which for some reason really annoyed Scorpius. There was something slightly oily about this bloke that Rose had spent so much time with and, when they sat down, Scorpius almost frogmarched Rose into a corner seat of their booth and sat down firmly next to her. Rose shot him a puzzled look but he ignored it.

Lily watched the exchange with amusement, especially when Marco slid into the seat opposite her cousin. Scorpius was scowling into his pint but Cosmo and James seemed oblivious to the obvious tension between the two and offered to get another round. Nelly and Rose were exchanging stories and news when the two boys came back with the drinks and James immediately began flirting with Nelly while Rose snorted into her firewhiskey.

By half past ten Scorpius was feeling a bit guilty. Marco and Nelly seemed lovely and they obviously both adored Rose, but he had the sinking suspicion that Rose and Marco were playing footsie under the table and, though it was possible that the burning sensation somewhere in the region of his stomach was due to the vast quantities of firewhiskey they had consumed, he somehow didn't think it was. Rose was his friend, and he'd not seen her in ages, so why was she all over that Casanova?

At half past eleven, Nelly detached herself from James' arms and managed to pull Marco away from an inebriated Rose, thanked them for a lovely evening and used the bar's fireplace to floo home.

At half past twelve, James, who had been on triples when the rest of the party had still been working their way through their pints, fell asleep, his head propped up on his arms. Everyone was rather glad that he'd finally stopped talking about Sophie.

At half past one, Lily and Cosmo, who had been quite happy feeding each other chips and generally taking advantage of the lack of male relatives, offered to take a still slumbering James home.

And so, by the time the bar closed at two, there was only Rose and Scorpius left.

It was only a ten minute walk through a now quiet Diagon Alley to the flat so they decided, perhaps unwisely, to walk, despite the fact that Rose was wobbling in her heels. When they had safely traversed the uneven cobblestones - with more than one scraped knee on Rose's part - and reached the block of flats only to remember that they now lived on the seventh floor, Rose sank down on the steps and pulled off her shoes, massaging the ball of one foot.

"So how well do you know Marco?" Scorpius half didn't want to hear the answer but figured _what the hell? _It wasn't like either of them would remember this conversation in the morning.

"Oh well, I bumped into Nelly in Nairobi and she invited me out with them." Rose grinned cheerfully up at him and held out her hand. He pulled her to her feet and they began the long ascent. "He just sort of started coming around with us as we wandered about really."

"Did you date him?"

"Date?" Rose's brow was furrowed. "Sort of, we hung out a lot, even when Nelly wasn't around."

Scorpius was suddenly wishing he'd drank a lot more back at the bar.

"Did you like him?"

"Sure," she replied easily, "Doesn't everybody?"

_No _thought Scorpius truthfully. _He's a prick and he's not good enough for you._

"Anyway," Rose continued, obviously following her own train of thought. "I can't walk anymore so I'm going to sleep here." She flopped down on the landing between the fourth and fifth floor and closed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Scorpius smiled at his friend and pulled into a sitting position, before somehow managing to get her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. "Come on you."

"You're my best friend in the whole wide world Scorp, my best friend..."

Rose was asleep before she could finish so she didn't notice how he drew in a breath at her words. And she definitely didn't notice how, when they had finally made it up the last few flights of stairs and into their flat, he tucked her into her bed carefully, like she was something incredibly precious to him.


	5. V - The Midnight Documentation

**Hello again my darling readers, another update for you and in only four days too! Are you proud of me? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they make me really happy! In fact, the more reviews I get, the happy I am and the more I want to write! Funny how that works eh?**

**And now, without further ado, a new chapter.**

**Love and Hugs,**

**A.A.A.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The Midnight Documentation

.

Rose.  
>Hangover Potion.<br>Now.  
>James.<p>

* * *

><p>James.<br>Sod off.  
>Rose.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily,<br>According to gossip, you make the best Hangover Potion this side of the Atlantic so could you send one over for Rose. She's only barely conscious and there's a funny smell coming from a weird stain in the middle of the hearth rug, so I think it would help. Please hurry, because I have to get to St Mungo's for eight.  
>Thanks,<br>Scorpius

* * *

><p>Dear James,<br>I figured you could probably do with a hangover draft this morning so I'm sending Ziggy with one.  
>Love and sympathy<br>Lily x

* * *

><p>Lily's To Do List:<br>- Inventory  
>- Brew new batch of hangover potions<br>- PARTY ARRANGEMENTS!  
>- write to mum about Uncle Ron<p>

* * *

><p>Hello Mummy, how are you?<br>I'm sorry I couldn't come to the Harpies-Cannons match last but I was providing moral support for James who's a bit down in the mouth at the moment. I read your article in this morning's Prophet though, and to be honest I don't think I missed very much (but don't tell Uncle Ron I said that!)  
>Actually, that's the real reason I'm writing. I'm worried about Rose. When she was staying with me I noticed she's often up writing 'til three or four in the morning. Could you maybe talk to Uncle Ron please?<br>lots of love  
>Lily x<br>P.S. Give my love to Daddy and tell him not to work too hard!

* * *

><p>Dear Lily<br>Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'm worried about Rose too. Your Aunty Hermione and I have been discussing it and we have invited Rose and her father and dad to dinner tonight. We need to sort this out.  
>I hope all is well with you and feel free to drop round for dinner at any time, we are always incredibly happy to see you and your brothers.<br>Love Mum  
>p.s. don't worry about missing the match. I'm glad you're spending time with your brothers.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<br>Please come to dinner tonight at Grimmauld Place tonight, it will be lovely to see you.  
>love Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Ron,<br>Dinner tonight? Harry and Hermione will be there too. Harry's making treacle tart, and it would be a shame for it to go to waste.  
>Ginny<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<br>I was AMBUSHED! AMBUSHED I tell you. By my own family too which is all I need at the moment. I thought I was going to a nice quiet dinner with Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry and I was just tucking into a plate of stew when guess who walked in. My FATHER, that's who. Oh Scorp, it was awful. I said hello and he just ignored me and tried to walk back out. I've apologised so many times for running away but he just won't listen. I really don't know what to do.  
>I wish he'd just shout at me and get it out of his system but this weird silence is so strange. Whenever I was little and did something wrong it was always dad I would run too. He often used to be laughing too hard to punish me and even if he did yell it was all just white-noise. Like that time when you came to mine for Christmas and we accidentally pulled the tree over, all tangled up in paper chains, do you remember? We must have been only eleven or twelve... It was Dad who fixed it all before Mum came home.<br>Oh, Scorp. I hate this. I hate that he doesn't consider me his daughter anymore. I hate that he pretends I don't exist. And I hate how much I care.  
>I miss him so much. Anyway, I'm sorry for moaning to you about all this, especially when you've had a long day at the hospital.<br>Love Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<br>It's okay, I'm really sorry dinner was such a disaster and you should never have to apologise for talking to me about your problems! You're my best friend - I want to hear when you're upset.  
>Talk properly when I get back to the flat? I'll bring takeaway.<br>Love Scorp

* * *

><p>(The Flat...04:32 am)<p>

"Rose? Why are you still awake at this time?"  
>Scorpius had been on his way back from the bathroom when he had noticed the thin beam of light escaping from under Rose's door and gone to investigate. He had found her hunched over her desk, clacking away at her rather beat up looking type writer and surrounded by a mass of crumpled up paper and empty coffee cups.<p>

She jumped when he spoke and snatched up the paper from the top of the type writer, leaving a dark smear of ink from the chunk of text at the top of the page right down the bottom left hand corner.

"Scorp? What are you doing? Don't you have an early op tomorrow?"

"I asked you first."

She smiled slightly manically and took another gulp of coffee. "I couldn't sleep so I started writing and then I couldn't stop and- What time is it?"

Scorpius glanced at the clock. "It's half past four."

"Oh."

She rubbed at her eyes and them picked up the stack of papers from the desk next to her and flicked through. Scorpius estimated there had to be around thirty or forty pages.

"So how are Alex and Lisa doing?" He asked, leaning over the back of her chair and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Actually, I'm not working on that. While you were at Mungo's I went for a walk in muggle London and I randomly started talking to people and it just got me thinking. One woman was telling me all about her husband who was in the army and he died... So when I couldn't sleep I sat down here and that was four hours ago."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "What's it called?"

"My Husband On The Mantelpiece."

"A thriller is it?"

She punched him lightly on the arm. "I can write stuff outside of crime you know. That's just what I happen to be interested in."

"So what's this one then?"

"I'm not really sure." She mused thoughtfully, taking another sip of her coffee. "I don't know if it really fits into a genre. These two characters just suddenly walked into my head and I just couldn't stop writing and now I don't know really where I'm going with it. I just knew I had to write it all down."

Scorpius smiled down at his friend. "Do I get to know what happens?"

Rose screwed up her nose. "I can tell you what happens so far, but after that I'm just as in the dark as you are."

She picked up another of her coffee cups and took a sip, then wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Cold." She muttered before casting a heating charm.

Scorpius stifled a yawn but Rose noticed. "Go on, shoo." She said, wafting an arm in his general direction. "You have to get up in about two hours and still need to sort this mess out." She gestured slightly randomly at the mess of crumpled parchment.

He straightened up from behind her chair and then, due to his semi-conscious state no doubt - dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He was glad she was facing away from him as colour suffused his face. He shuffled out of the room before she could turn around.

He half suspected, as he slid back under his blankets, that Rose had been so engrossed in her plots and characters and fiction that she hadn't even noticed. He wasn't sure if he was sorry, or glad, for the fact.


	6. VI - The Grateful Reconcilliation

**Hello, my darlings. I know, I know, you probably hate me, but I am now an official high-school graduate and therefore have finished my A Levels, leaving a three month summer in which I shall write and write and write (I want to finish this before September).**

**So please don't give up in disgust about the abysmally long wait!**

**Well, for what it's worth, here's the new chapter with some Rose/Ron feels and the introduction of a new main character.**

**Love and Hugs**

**A.A.A.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

The Grateful Reconciliation

.

Dear Evelyn

How are you? I'm sorry I haven't kept in better touch since our Hogwarts days, I'm a terrible friend I know. And I feel especially terrible since you were always such a supportive friend to me even though you were in the year above.

So accept my apologies and here's an invite to dinner one night to sweeten the deal! Hope to see you soon!

Ally

* * *

><p>Hi Ally,<p>

Fancy hearing from you after all these years. I saw in the Prophet that you and Albus Potter are going out now, good for you! Did you finally get over your shyness and ask him out, because I _knew_ you fancied him at Hogwarts!

Dinner would lovely and it would be wonderful to have a catch-up. I'm currently in the process of moving into my new place, you know, that wizarding block of houses beneath Notting Hill. Number 19, so you're completely welcome to drop by at any time and say hello.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Evelyn

* * *

><p>Dear Evelyn,<p>

How about Friday night then for dinner? Albus and I have moved in together and now we run The Three Broomsticks, so we live in the rooms above the pub.

How does seven o'clock sound?

Ally

p.s. You haven't heard from James at all have you?

* * *

><p>Dear Ally,<p>

Seven it is, I'll bring the wine!

No, should I have? James and I haven't spoken since Hogwarts when he tried to kiss me at the Christmas party and I punched him on the nose.

I think he is still sulking!

Evelyn

* * *

><p>Dear Evelyn,<p>

Oh no real reason, I just overheard him mention you a few times and I thought maybe you'd been in contact.

Ally

* * *

><p>Ally,<p>

Nope, nada, stop! I can see what you're doing and I want no part of this. The guy was a total prat at Hogwarts and anyway, I'm with Roland at the moment so you can stop your little matchmaking schemes right now!

Evelyn.

* * *

><p>Dear Evelyn,<p>

Sorry.

(I'm pulling a shameful face at the moment though you can't see it!)

See you tomorrow,

Ally

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Weasley,<p>

Your book signing is to take place at Flourish and Blotts at precisely one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Head Proprietor Jonathon Flourish has requested that you arrive no later than eleven-thirty in order to sit for photographs. Furthermore, before the public signing opens at one p.m. there is to be a short press segment including an exclusive interview with a Daily Prophet correspondent.

Please find enclosed the list of questions and answers I have prepared for the interview. Please read and memorise the prepared answers as the Publishing house feels that, if left to your own devices, you are unlikely to advantageously advertise the book as well as you are able and hence, increase book sales.

Yours sincerely

Miss Prudence Sinton

* * *

><p>SCORP!<p>

THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW!

I AM FIRING HER!

URGH!

Rose x

* * *

><p>Calm Down Rose!<p>

Look, I can't chat, I'm up to my ears in paperwork at the moment, but I've managed to rearrange things tomorrow so I can come with you at 11. Try not to murder Prudence okay? I know she's a pain but she does have your best interests at heart.

Anyway, if you hate the questions and answers so much just don't use them. Here, I can't cover the piece (not my section I'm afraid) but I'll ask my editor to send Lisa from the literature sections. She's really nice and less likely to screw you over than some of the other reporters on the staff. Least she won't quote what you didn't say and make up things that you didn't mean!

Love Scorp

* * *

><p>To the most wonderful friend in the entire universe!<p>

Thank you Scorp!

Love Rosie

p.s. Any chance we can go out for drinks Friday evening to celebrate never having to look at Dead Men Tell No Lies again?

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

Sure, usual gang?

Scorp

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

I like how we now have a gang to go drinking with. I'll owl round now.

Love, Rosie

p.s. enjoy your paperwork

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie<p>

Urgh!

Scorp

* * *

><p>Hey Lils,<p>

Fancy heading to The Twin Keys for a drinking session this Friday? I want to celebrate my book being out!

How does about nine sound?

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

Sounds wonderful, and congratulations on your new book. I shall have to buy a copy.

Oh, and can I bring Cosmo? He's still dithering about, trying to work out if we're actually dating yet and I really don't have the patience!

Love, Lily x

* * *

><p>Dear Lils<p>

No buying remember! Family always get a free copy. Of course you can bring Cosmo. Has he still not worked out that you're a couple yet? Ha, talk about male incompetence!

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Al and Ally,<p>

Fancy coming out for a drink this Friday? I want to celebrate my book being published (not that we really need a reason to have a drink!) I know it's a long way for you both to apparate from Scotland all the way to London and with the pub and everything I quite understand if you say no, but it would be lovely to see you guys!

Nine o'clock at The Twin Keys if you're coming,

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

Albus is in the back at the moment which is why I'm replying. Actually, we're leaving running the pub to our excellent staff that night anyway because I've invited Evelyn to dinner, do you remember her from Hogwarts? She was in the year above us and she and I were always good friends. It seems rather rude to abandon her after the meal to come drinking with you guys so we shall pass if you don't mind. Some other time maybe?

Ally

(And Al, who sends his love.)

* * *

><p>Dear Ally,<p>

Invite Evelyn along! She was always great fun from what I remember at school, and it would be lovely to see her again.

Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

Okay then, the three of us will see you on Friday!

Ally and Al

* * *

><p>Dear Nelly and Marco,<p>

I know you're probably horrendously busy visiting all your family, but if you can spare an evening to spent with your friends, we're all meeting at The Twin Keys this Friday at nine. If you feel like coming we'd all love to see you!

Love, Rosie

P.s. I'll make sure James sits at the other end of the table to you Nelly. Sorry about last time. He's not usually that bad!

* * *

><p>My Dear Rose,<p>

Sadly Antonella has a previous engagement but I would be delighted to spend the evening with you and your little friends.

I await Friday night with eager anticipation!

Love Marco

* * *

><p>Dear Jamie,<p>

Fancy a drink on Friday at nine?

Actually, dumb question. I'll see you there at the usual place.

Love, your favourite cousin,

Rosie

* * *

><p><em>(Extract from the Daily Prophet)<em>

NEW EXCLUSIVE FROM INTERNATIONAL CRIME AUTHOR ROSE WEASLEY

With the release of her new novel, _Dead Men Tell No Lies_, many questions arise about, not only the world-wide success of her crime series, but the women herself who published her very first novel at the tender age of seventeen _writes Daily Prophet Senior Correspondent Lisa Langton. _

Described by critics as refreshingly complex, humourous and heartbreaking in the same heartbeat, and, to date, the best novel from the Dead Men series, many, myself included, are wondering: Who is the shadowy author behind the talent?

Fortunately, Rose Weasley granted me an exclusive interview before her official book signing in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, London, where I was able to get to know this renowned author a little better.

_Lisa Langton:_ Well, Miss Weasley-

_Rose Weasley:_ Rose, please.

_Lisa Langton: _It's lovely to finally meet you Rose. You're books are a world-wide phenomenon, and have been described as 'redefining crime as a genre for the magical world'. How do you respond?

(Rose, to my very great amusement, blushes in modest embarrassment.)

_Rose Weasley:_ I must admit, I didn't know they had said that, but the critics have always been wonderfully kind to my little series, and I'm just so thankful to everyone who enjoys the books.

_Lisa Langton:_ So let's move onto the most asked question the fans are wondering. Lisa and Alex? There's definitely chemistry there, especially in this book, and I know many fans, myself included, are waiting with bated breath to see if they finally get together.

(Rose laughs.)

_Rose Weasley:_ Ah, that, I'm afraid would be spoilers. But I can tell you the new book I'm working definitely addresses the issue. As to whether they do get together, well, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait and see!

_Lisa Langton: _I see that you dedicated this novel to your mother, which is a lovely thought, though a departure from your usual, more cryptic dedications. I remember in _Dead Men Walk the Edge_, the first novel in this series, that the inscription was somewhat of a riddle.

_Rose Weasley: _Yes, it always amused me to be as vague as possible in the dedications, though of course those closest to me, my family and friends and what-not, always seems able to work them out very quickly. I just feel that it adds a bit more mystery to an already mysterious story.

(She continues with a small smile.)

_Rose Weasley: _However, this time I wanted everyone to know who this book was dedicated to. My mother always believed in my writing, even when perhaps she didn't think it was a very sensible career choice, and I wanted to thank her for that in my own little way.

_Lisa Langton: _That's a really lovely thought Rose, and I'm sure Mrs Weasley-Granger (Deputy Mistress of Magic, Honour of Merlin First Class, Head of the Magical Department of Law) is very proud of you.

_Rose Weasley:_ I really hope so. The next book is along the same lines actually, as I've already written the dedication.

(Intrigued, I ask:)

_Lisa Langton:_ Are we allowed to delve in the private workings of the unfinished new novel?

_Rose Weasley:_ Well, I won't be revealing anything about the plot just yet, after all I have just presented you with a new story to peruse, but I can tell you it's dedicated to my father.

(Are then the rumours of a rift between famous war-hero Ronald Weasley and his eldest daughter simply a fabrication? Sources at the prophet tell us that the two have not been in contact for a little over three years, though the origins of this conflict are yet to be confirmed. More on Page 3)

_Rose Weasley: _While my mother was undoubtedly incredibly supportive, as well as the person who got me hooked on books in the first place, my father always holds a very special place in my heart as he actually wrote me a short story about a little girl called Rose who goes on all sorts of adventures when I was born. It was always my favourite story as a child and in fact I still have it.

_Lisa Langton:_ That's an incredible story. I had no idea that Mr Weasley had any written talent.

(See newly acquired Mr Ronald Weasley's O.W.L. results on Page 4)

_Rose Weasley:_ It might not be the most well-written of stories, but to me it is one of my most precious possessions because it reminds me of how close my father and I were, especially when I was young. There's also the fact that he went to all that trouble to write something specially for me, something that could be precious to the both of us. It still makes me cry whenever I reread it.

_Lisa Langton: _What an incredibly story. You must be very fortunate to have such a loving father.

_Rose Weasley: _Oh I am. Many people know the public face of my father, first in the Auror Department, then at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but I am one of the few, incredibly lucky people in the world who gets to see him, not as a war hero, but as a father and a friend. Sometimes I forget how lucky to have him as my father. I have no idea if he will even read this article but if he does, I want his to know that I'm sorry that I sometimes forget, in my stubbornness (which is definitely something I inherited from him,) that beyond being people with different lives and choices, we're family, and that's the most important thing.

(I have to surreptitiously wipe a tear away from one eye as Rose reveals this little fragment about her family life.)

_Lisa Langton: _Well thank you so much for agreeing to talk to me, I know the Prophet is delighted that you could take the time from your busy schedule to make this interview.

_Rose Weasley_: It was completely my pleasure.

_(Extract finished)_

* * *

><p>Dear Rose-<p>

Dearest Rosie-Pose

Darling-

_(crossed out)_

Dearest Rose,

I'm sorry.

I'm so, so sorry.

Love

Dad

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go my darlings. I hope it was up to scratch and worth the wait!<strong>

**Drop me a review to let me know your thoughts- favourite character, ship, or even simply just favourite part.**

**Also, it has been suggested to me that I should come up with a list of actors and actresses to show what the characters look like. Review and send me your thoughts and ideas!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourite-d this story! I will reply to every review I receive, but to the guests I just want to put my thanks here as I cannot reply directly!**

**Love and hugs and watch out for the next update!**

**A.A.A.**


	7. VII - The Bitter-Sweet Revelation

**Hello my darlings, how's this for a quick turn around? Only four days since the last update! **

**Ooooh, exciting news - check out my profile, I've added my dream cast for this story. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Anyway, enough babble. On with the tale!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

The Bitter-Sweet Revelation

.

Rosie,

Don't leave me hanging here! How was dinner with your father?

Do I need to bring butterbeer and ice-cream to commiserate or firewhiskey and pizza to celebrate?

Love Scorpius

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

Oh it was wonderful, I had no idea how much I missed just talking to my folks. It was a little awkward to begin with and then we both started apologising and he hugged me and then mum burst into tears!

It was very strange, I mean, what has she got to cry about?

Anyway, Hugo popped round as well so we spent the whole night in the kitchen as a family again and it was daft and silly and absolutely wonderful!

If I'd known all I need to do was publish my apology in Britain's leading magical newspaper I would have done it years ago!

Love Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

I'll be home from St. Mungo's in about half an hour. I'll pick up pizza for a second dinner on the way and we can start the evening early before heading over to The Twin Keys. How does that sound?

Love, Scorp

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

Love you a million, you're the best friend I could ever have!

Love Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

I love you too.

Scorpius

_(crumpled up and thrown in the wastepaper basket)_

* * *

><p><em>Just Outside The Twin Keys 2:30am<em>

Evelyn was desperately wishing that she's accepted Al and Ally's invitation to spend the night at the pub in a nice warm bedroom instead of stubbornly clinging to her independence and deciding to get home on her own. Ally, as the surrogate mother of the group, had always been the one who remained sober, and hence had always been the one who managed to get everybody home.

Still, the walk to Notting Hill was only three and half miles from Charing Cross, shorter even, if she cut through Mayfair and climbed over the gate and ran across Hyde Park, and though she knew if she was sober her feet would be in an agony of blisters, the slightly spinning, light-headedness of the moment meant that anything other than the joys of life were difficult to comprehend.

London scarcely seemed less awake in the wee hours of the morning than it did during the day. Though not quite the city that never sleeps, London was like a hive from which a consistent and reliable buzzing always originated. Comforting, in its own strange way.

Evelyn had always enjoyed living in London and was a city girl, despite her country upbringing. It was one of those things that made her and Roland such a good couple. He hated dirt and insects and so avoided the countryside as though it was the place to contract dragonpox (which of course it was but who's arguing?), and she loved the bustle, the sense that the city itself, the buildings and the streets, even the flickering orange streetlights, were alive.

She began to trip down Charing Cross, only to stop when she heard the thumping of feet behind her.

James Potter slipped and slid to a halt beside her, then seized a nearby lamppost to stop the world spinning sideways. He grinned his easy smile at her, and despite herself, and probably because of the copious amounts of alcohol she had drank, she grinned back, trying not to hiccup.

"So you should come and stay at mine tonight." James said.

Evelyn burst out laughing. "Not on your life James _Potter_. I am not one of your- of your-"

"Floozies?" He supplied. "That's what Witch Weekly calls them."

"Bollocks."

"I quite agree."

"All right," She said, the impulse to be, well, impulsive growing too strong. "But I am with Roland so I'm only saying yes so I don't have to break into Hyde Park."

"My flat's in Mayfair so it's not far." He agreed easily. "You can have the sofa."

* * *

><p><em>(Extract from the Daily Prophet)<em>

MYSTERY GIRL SEEN LEAVING SEEKER JAMES POTTER'S MAYFAIR FLAT

Is this love for the quidditch star at last?

Eye witnesses report seeing an unidentified girl leaving famous seeker's lavish penthouse apartment in the wizarding street off Muggle Mayfair (valued at approximately 3oo,ooo Galleons). Is this love at last for the dashing young seeker, or simply another drunken mistake from Britain's most notorious player? The women in question was photographed (see below) furtively slipping out of the building in the early hours, dark hair suggestively ruffled and clothes crumpled from lack of sleep.

Is there an innocent explanation? We think not.

Ladies out there, beware! Has James Potter finally had his heart stolen-

(_Article crumpled up and thrown across the room)_

* * *

><p>Dear Evelyn<p>

Is there anything we need to discuss?

Roland

* * *

><p>Dear Roland,<p>

Oh this is ridiculous! Yes, it's me in the picture but I promise you I only slept on the sofa because I was too drunk to walk home. I promise you that it's nothing like the article was suggesting.

Evelyn

* * *

><p>Okay Summer Eve,<p>

I trust you, though I don't see why you didn't ask me to come and help you. In fact, I'm not sure if I want to move in with you anymore.

Roland

* * *

><p>Dear Roland,<p>

I've asked you before not to call me that. And you know what, I don't really care if you move in with me or not.

Evelyn

* * *

><p>JAMES POTTER YOU COMPLETE PRAT!<p>

How DARE you drag me back to yours last night!

Now I'm all over the papers.

A very pissed off Evelyn

* * *

><p>Piss off Evelyn,<p>

It's way too early for your owl to be attacking me and frankly I'm too hung-over to care.

James

* * *

><p>You horrible, horrendous person!<p>

I am having a crisis here, my boyfriend and I might split up over this and you're 'too hung-over to care'. You better fix this or the broken nose I gave you in fifth year will be nothing to what I do to you now.

Evelyn

* * *

><p>Dear Evelyn,<p>

It was your idea, you deal with it.

James

p.s. Ask Lily to send me some hangover potion.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

I hate you!

Evelyn Wood

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Wood,<p>

I'm glad the feeling is mutual.

Now go away.

James Potter

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Last night was good fun wasn't it. Well, other than that business with Evelyn getting into the Prophet of course, but apart from that it was lovely spending time with you.

What I'm trying to say is, well, it's just that-

You know what, never mind.

Love Cosmo

* * *

><p>Oh you prat Cosmo,<p>

Will you be my boyfriend?

See, that wasn't so hard.

Love Lily x

* * *

><p>Rose?<p>

...

Scorp, why are you sending me memos when I'm in the bath?

...

You're in the bath?

...

I did just say that.

...

Like...naked in the bath?

...

No. I'm wearing my quidditch gear. Yes, of course I'm naked! Dumbo.

...

Scorp?

...

Scorpius?

...

Are you still there?

...

Sorry Rose, just had to take a quick walk.

...

Is everything okay mate? you're acting really weird at the moment.

...

It's all good.

...

So what was so important that you had to memo me from the kitchen rather than just banging on the bathroom door?

...

Oh right. Have you seen the Prophet this morning?

...

Nope, not yet.

...

You might want to.

...

Why?

...

Evelyn was photographed coming out of James's flat last night.

...

Bloody hell!

...

You don't think they, you know-

...

Nope, Evelyn has far too much sense.

...

I bet she's furious.

...

I bet she's beyond furious.

* * *

><p>My dear Rose,<p>

I hope all is well with you and I eagerly await my Weasley-free copy of the new book. If Alex and Lisa don't get together soon I may just explode!

Maman is getting nervous with only six weeks to the wedding, especially as I still haven't finalised all the details. But the real reason I'm writing is that Dom has decided that she's going to be my best man, rather than my head bridesmaid, because she doesn't want to wear a dress (which is fine, you know, whatever). Dom's always been a free spirit. Anyway, I was hoping that you would be willing to be my chief bridesmaid.

Please don't feel that I am simply choosing you because Dom is unavailable! You were always my first choice to be my bridesmaid anyway, so think of this as a promotion!

Love Victoire x

p.s. please get back to Maman as soon as possible about whether or not you're bringing a plus one. Please note that I deliberately added Scorpius as another guest so you wouldn't use it to bring him so you can bring a real date!

* * *

><p>Dear Victoire,<p>

Of course I will be your bridesmaid, I'm incredibly honoured that you asked me!

And I'm still not sure if I'm bringing a plus one or not. I kind of just assumed that Scorpius and I would go together as friends. Can I get back to you?

Actually Vic, can I have some advice? Scorpius is acting all weird at the moment. For instance, last Friday a bunch of us went out and Marco came too. You remember Marco right? I wrote to you from Kenya about him and his sister. Well we're really good friends, and they both showed me all around Italy last year, but he and Scorpius just don't get on. I must admit, I don't remember very much from that night but I do remember Scorpius punching him at one point though he pretended that he didn't remember the next morning.

What do you think?

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

I'm afraid that this is one of these things that you need to work out on your own, my darling. I don't want to interfere.

Dress fittings are a week Saturday so I shall see you soon.

Oh, and one more thing. Do you think Lily would consent to be my other bridesmaid. Angela is going to make up the trio.

Love Vic

* * *

><p>Dear Vic,<p>

Lily will be absolutely delighted! And what do you mean you can't tell me?

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dearest Oblivious Rose<p>

Isn't it obvious?

Love your favourite cousin

Victoire (soon to be Lupin)

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

Fancy grabbing lunch? I've got a half-an-hour free pass from Mungo's and I thought we could head over to The Leaky Cauldron. What do you think?

Love, Scorp

* * *

><p>Sorry Scorp,<p>

I'm having lunch with Marco at the moment.

We could grab dinner though, my treat!

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

Sorry, I'm going to be busy at dinner.

Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Dear Lils,<p>

What's up with Scorp at the moment? He's acting all weird. I asked Victoire but she wouldn't tell me.

Oh and by the way, we've got a dress fitting the Saturday after next and if we're late Victoire will explode and then Aunty Fleur will kill us for making a mess.

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Oh Rose,<p>

You are completely hopeless.

Love Lils x

* * *

><p>Ally Sweetie,<p>

Just a quick note to say that I know you're nervous but I love you and no matter what the healers say, nothing will change between us.

Love Al

* * *

><p>Dear Al,<p>

Sorry for being so stressed. It's just this is our last chance to have a baby and I'm really scared something will go wrong. I know it's silly but I feel like it's all my fault that we can't get pregnant.

I'll meet you at St. Mungo's at four.

Love Ally

* * *

><p>Dear Ally,<p>

Nothing is your fault! It's just one of those things and it won't be the end of the world if we can't have a child. There's always other options.

Just remember I love you no matter what happens. I'll see you in a few hours after I've finished meeting with the suppliers for the pub.

All my love

Al

* * *

><p><strong>Well my darlings, what did you think? James isn't usually such a prat, but lets just say he doesn't handle his hangovers very well! I get the feeling that Evelyn is not going to be impressed!<strong>

**As you can see, the Albus and Ally plot is going to be a little sad but never fear, happiness lies ahead!**

**Not a whole heap of Scorpius/Rose in this chapter, though poor oblivious Rose is still completely in the dark as to Scorpius's 'peculiar mood swings'. Don't worry though, they're going to have a bit of-well- no spoilers. You'll have to check in for the next chapter (mwa ha ha ha!)**

**Check out my profile - I've updated my story info with a more detailed blurb for this story with a little bit extra about the characters.**

**Review, review, review!**

**(because, lets be honest, they make me write faster!)**

**Thanks to the lovely **Ellen1983 **who reviewed the last chapter. You, my darling, are a wonderful person!**

**Love and hugs,**

**A.A.A.**


	8. VIII - The Distasteful Correspondence

**Hello again my darlings, a new chapter as promised! **

**Thanks to Ellen1983 and Plucie for their wonderful reviews!**

**And now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

The Distasteful Correspondence

.

James! How could you? Evelyn was our guest and now she's furious with me because I'm unfortunate enough to be your brother. Ally really needs a friend right now and you messing everything up is really not helping! I hope you were sufficiently sorry afterwards.

Al

* * *

><p>Albie,<p>

Well, no... I'm afraid I wasn't the most graceful person in the world though in my defence I was very hungover and she was being very shrill.

James.

* * *

><p>James,<p>

Please don't call me Albie, you know I'm not a kid anymore.

Look, just write to her and try and sort things out yes? Ally was hoping she would go to St. Mungo's with her tomorrow because I can't leave the pub, and her thinking all Potters are worst than blast-ended skrewts is not helping.

Al.

* * *

><p>Sorry Al,<p>

I was a prat and I admit it. But she is just so - URGH! You know? Maybe I'll just never talk to her again? After all, it's not likely I'm ever going to see her again.

Apologise to Ally for me will you? I wish you both the best of luck at Mungo's and, despite being the mother of all prats, I am sympathetic to your situation. It must be terrible not to be able to have kids. Sorry for being so insensitive.

James

* * *

><p>Dear James,<p>

Ally has forgiven you. (I mean, she is the nicest person in the universe so of course she was going to.) I'm really nervous about this new treatment, well we both are, but thanks for the support bro.

Ah, um, well... About Evelyn. You do know she's coming to the wedding don't you?

Al

* * *

><p>Albus Severus Potter<p>

Tell me that you're joking!

Please tell me you're joking.

James.

* * *

><p>James,<p>

Of course she's going. The whole Wood family has been invited. Angela is one of Victoire's bridesmaid. You remember Angela don't you? Evelyn's older sister?

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Well shit.

James

* * *

><p>My dear Rose,<p>

This is a wonderful country, so green. Even your cities have trees and parks. London is like a hive, full of many worker bees, so full of electric energy that no-one truly ever sleeps. I feel so small, and yet so alive when I stand on the street and breathe it all in.

Goodness, how poetic I have become since leaving Italy.

In fact, Rosie, the truth is I have fallen in love with this bustling city. So much that I am highly tempted to write to Mama and say I wish to stay here. Papa has been saying that he wants to open an English branch to the publishing company. Is that not a wonderful idea?

Your dear friend,

Nelly

* * *

><p>Nelly!<p>

You must stay here forever and we can get coffee every morning and you can become a world-renowned publishing house and everything will be completely wonderful!

Oh but Nelly, if this is just a flight of fancy, please do not tempt me with such forlorn hopes!

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dearest Rose,<p>

Your enthusiasm is infectious, but I fear that such a move away from my home and family cannot be undertaken lightly. We are not all like you, able to pack up and vanish in a heartbeat! I shall write to Mama and Papa and ask for their advice.

But truly Rose, having a friend like you in London does sway my decision greatly!

Nelly

* * *

><p>Hey Scorpius,<p>

So it is Lily and my two week anniversary tomorrow night. Any advice on what to get her and the like?

Desperately needing advice,

Cosmo

* * *

><p>Cosmo my man,<p>

Sorry, absolutely no idea. I've never exactly done two week anniversaries before. Hang on though, I'll owl Rose.

Scorpius

* * *

><p>Hey Rose,<p>

Cosmo wants to sort something out for Lily and his two week anniversary tomorrow and he's floundering. Any advice for a poor bemused male?

Love, Scorp

* * *

><p>Hi Scorp,<p>

I haven't done anything have I mate? It's just you seem to be avoiding me and this is the first time you've written to me all week. Nah, ignore me - I'm probably imagining things.

Anyway, tell Cosmo that he should make a nice dinner and get candles because she really likes those. And tell him not to go overboard on gifts because frankly a two-week anniversary is a little strange. I bet you a galleon that Lily has forgotten all about it!

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

You're on. Lily is so frightfully organised that I bet she secretly heads up the auror department at the ministry and her dad's just a cover. We're not all as absent minded as you are!

Should I suggest flowers? They're inconspicuous enough, right?

Love, Scorp

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

Good idea mate, though warn him not to get her lilies on pain of death! She thinks they're horrendously clichéd and anyway, they make her sneeze. If he can get hold of some tulips, that would probably be best, though that might be difficult at this time of year. Oh, and warn him to stay away from pink as much as possible.

Love Rosie

* * *

><p>Cosmo.<p>

Rose says dinner and tulips (but not pink). Oh, and nothing at all to do with lilies. Apparently she's allergic.

Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

You're a complete life-saver!

Cosmo.

* * *

><p>(<em>Card attached to a dozen red tulips)<em>

Dear Lily,

Happy two week anniversary!

(I thought lilies would be too clichéd)

Might I request the honour of your company to dinner at my flat tonight to celebrate?

Love, Cosmo

* * *

><p>Dear Cosmo,<p>

Dinner would be wonderful and _thank you_ for the flowers, they are so beautiful!

Love Lily x

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

HELP! I'm closing the shop up at lunch and doing an emergency shop. Cosmo's invited me round for dinner and I have nothing to wear. Please come with me and help me decide!

I actually feel pretty bad, I completely forgot it was our two-week anniversary. I've just been so busy with the shop that everything else had been vanished from my brain!

Love, Lily x

* * *

><p>Dear Lils,<p>

Of course, I'm up for some shopping. I need new vests anyway. Those last ones I bought are already covered in ink.

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp.<p>

Pay up.

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

I forbid you from buying vests while I'm doing glamorous shopping. Treat yourself to a new dress or a set of robes. You've been living in those dungarees far too long. You're beginning to wear through the bottom!

Twelve-thirty, outside Madam Malkins?

Love, Lily x

* * *

><p>Dear Lils,<p>

My dungarees are very comfortable for writing in, thank you very much!

I'll treat you to lunch if you like?

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear James,<p>

We've only gone our separate ways a few months and all ready you've shacked up with some other women. You're such a hypocrite!

Anyway, Roger's away again for a month's trip to Norway and I am desperately lonely darling.

Dinner?

Sophie.

* * *

><p>Freddy,<p>

Look what Sophie owled me. I thought we were completely finished and now this happens. What should I do?

You're better-looking cousin

James.

* * *

><p>James, mate.<p>

Do not go down that path again. That way lies madness.

Obviously the best looking cousin in the family,

Freddy

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sophie<em>

_I think this is for the best_

_.._

_Dear Mrs-_

_.._

_Sophie_

_Definitely, my place or yours?_

_(Crossed out.)_

Dear Sophie.

I don't think I can be with you like this anymore. If you're really serious about me (which I think you are not) then once you have left your husband we can discuss restarting out relationship. But I am not going to be a little extra on the side of marital bliss. I care about you too much to do that.

I'm sorry.

James

* * *

><p>Is this because of that girl James? Because if it is-<p>

_(Crumpled up and thrown in the fireplace.)_

* * *

><p>Dearest Rose,<p>

Antonella tells me that she is thinking of remaining in London, even after our holiday has finished and I must return to Florence. Yet I do not wish to be parted from my sister just yet and so have extended our little holiday for another two months. Are you not pleased?

We must celebrate again!

Love, Marco

* * *

><p>Dear Marco,<p>

Oh how lovely, it will be delightful to have you both stay longer! Of course I would love to celebrate. I shall owl around and invite the gang.

Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

Actually, I was thinking it might be nice to celebrate with just us two.

Shall I pick you up tonight at eight?

Love, Marco.

* * *

><p>Albus.<p>

I am in the depth of despair.

Look what I found in the bin.

Scorpius

* * *

><p>Scorpius.<p>

So little Rosie has a date, eh? And why should that leave you in the depth of despair mate?

Al

* * *

><p>Dear Al,<p>

Don't be deliberately obtuse. That Italian Casanova is nowhere good enough for Rose. I would have thought that, as her cousin, you would have forbidden her from going or something.

Scorpius

* * *

><p>Scorpius<p>

Rose is a mature, if sometimes absentminded, young women. She is not my property to either protect or dictate to. Anyway, you are speaking to the wrong brother if you want me to act like a caveman. It was James who always tried to forbid Lily and Rose from dating at Hogwarts.

Scorp, mate, listen. I get that you're jealous. Rose has only been home a few months and you want her all to yourself and I can understand that but acting like a Neanderthal is not showing friendly concern. She is an independent women so please treat her as such.

Maybe you should be asking yourself why Rose having a date is bothering you so much, rather than acting like an seventeenth century ass.

Albus

* * *

><p>Sorry mate,<p>

You know I respect Rose, don't you? Marco just rubs me up the wrong way.

Scorp.

* * *

><p>Hey Al,<p>

Just a quick one as I'm midway through a very exciting duel between Lisa and some baddies. Do you think Scorp is acting a little strange at the moment? Ever since Marco and Nelly came to visit stuff is weird between us. I asked Lily and Victoire, but they both said I had to work it out myself so I asked Scorp but he didn't reply.

Any advice?

Your favourite cousin Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

It seems to be ask Al for advice week at the moment. First James, then Scorpius and now you.

Anyway, please don't hit me, but I'm going to say the same as Lily and Vic. This is something you guys need to sort out for yourself. I don't want to interfere and accidentally makes things worse!

Love, Al

(a.k.a. the best cousin in the world!)

* * *

><p>Dear Al,<p>

Urgh! Why can't you just tell me?

Ha! You're turning into an agony aunt, Al. You should run a column in the Daily Prophet, I'm sure Scorp could get you a job!

You could call it:

Agony Albus

Neat, huh?

Love Rosie

p.s. What did Scorp want advice about?

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

None of your business. Now scoot off and finish your chapter.

Love, Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my darlings, what did you think? Don't forget to drop me a review to let me know!<strong>

**(Reviews make me update faster!)**

**Love and hugs**

**A.A.A.**


	9. IX - The Unconsidered Repercussion

Chapter Nine

The Unconsidered Repercussion

.

Darling Lily, wonderful cousin, exquisite bridesmaid!

There is one good thing about being the centre of the universe for the next month and that is, if I make unreasonable demands, I am the bride and therefore allowed to be unpleasant! I am afraid I must make one of these such unreasonable demands of you, little Lily.

Oh but now I have written myself into a corner and must seek at once to ease your mind!

Well, here in my question. Would you be interested in being commissioned to create a chocolate sculpture for the wedding banquet?

You are truly the best confectioner that I know, so please, please, please!

Love Vic

.

Dearest Victoire,

I would be honoured! It shall be the most wonderful sculpture you have ever beheld! At least four feet tall I think, and with spun caramel and at least sixteen different types of fillings!

But there I go, planning already. I shall take care to make it a surprise!

Lots of Love, Lily x

.

Dear Lily,

Thank you so much. I didn't want to pressure if you would rather not, but if you are truly happy to do it, then I await your creation with a hungry stomach and a watering mouth!

Actually Lils, I'm getting a bit worried about this wedding. It's not that I'm having doubts or anything, it's just that I feel as though everything is a bit much at the moment. I actually sat down and cried for half an hour because the napkins were the wrong colour! Can you imagine?

I cannot fathom what is wrong with me

Love Vic.

.

Dearest Vic,

I've enclosed something you might find gives you some clarity on the matter.

And now, adieu, I must work on my masterpiece!

Love, Lily x

.

Dear Mr and Mrs A Potter

Enclosed are your test results for the first month of the trial treatment. It is with great sadness that I must inform you that, at least for the present, the treatment appears to be having little or no effect. However, I urge you to continue the treatment as results in the first month can often be uncertain or appear to have no change.

If you have any queries or questions, please don't hesitate to contact me at St Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Yours sincerely,

Healer Swift

.

Dear Miss Weasley

I can only assume that my last four letters have been mis-delivered by the firm's business owls and so am taking the liberty of using my personal owl to deliver this missive. Enclosed are the pages of your contract that require a signature from yourself.

Obscurus Books are delighted to welcome you to a partnership that we hope will be beneficial to both parties.

Yours most sincerely

Prudence Sinton

.

Dear Scorp.

She- I- Argh!

Depressed, yours

Rosie

.

Dear Rosie

Chin up, why don't you sent that contract over to Cosmo and see if he can make head or tail of it. They're trying to entrap you with legal jargon. Stand strong!

Love, Scorpius

.

(Extract from letter, translated to English)

Dearest daughter Antonella,

Your papa and I have discussed the implications of such a move, both for the business and for the family, and have to come to the conclusion that if this move will make you happy, then we are pleased to entrust the running of English side of the business to you.

My daughter, we have always trusted your judgement, and we commend your curiosity and inquisitive spirit. If your brother had debated such a move we should have denied him, but you are made of the straight spaghetti and he, alas, can often be a limp noodle.

I shall join you in London in two weeks time in order to finish negotiations on a lease in Diagon Alley.

Love, Mama and Papa, and the twins.

.

Dear Evelyn,

I wish to apologise for my behaviour which resulted in the mention of yourself in the Daily Prophet several weeks ago.

Please accept my apologies and I hope we can maintain a civil friendship in the future.

Yours sincerely

James S Potter

.

James,

Did you get your publicist to write that?

Evelyn

.

Al,

Evelyn's on to me. She knows I got Karen to write that apology letter! What should I do?

James

.

James

You absolute idiot.

Albus

.

Potter!

You did, didn't you?

You didn't even have the common decency to apologise to me yourself! And after all this time!

E Wood

.

Fine Wood

Yes, I got my publicist to write it. I thought it might stop Al giving me filthy looks at Sunday dinner.

J Potter

.

Potter

Why you little-

_(page burst into flames)_

_._

_(memos between Lily Luna in the stock room and Cosmo Zabini upstairs preparing dinner)_

Hey LL

...

Hello yourself x

...

I just wanted to tell you that you looked beautiful today

...

I know! You looked pretty good yourself, if you don't mind me saying

...

That's very sweet of you Lily x

...

I'm a sweet girl. Was there a particular reason for these memos? Not that it isn't always a pleasure to talk to you x

...

I thought we should try and do something about Scorpius and Rose

...

Ah, so you've noticed as well.

...

The problem is that Scorpius spent so much time waiting for her to come back to London that he's not sure whether what he's feeling is relief that his friend is back, or all those feelings he suppressed in our Hogwarts days

...

My darling Cosmo, you are far more observant than I gave you credit for. Yes, we need something that can give him a kick up the behind. Rose is never going to make the first move, she's far too oblivious.

...

But what can we do?

...

I think I have a plan x

.

_(Extract from manuscript My Husband on the Mantelpiece by Joan Brown)_

Emma turned to the mantelpiece one last time, letting her eyes trace the shape of the wooden frame, the faded mount, and then, like an ember settling in the empty cavern of her heart, his face.

Forever detailed in the ink and photographer's skill, his eyes had lost none of their warmth, none of their joy. There was a hidden laugh at the corner of his mouth, a subtle kindness in the creases around his eyes as his lips parted, displaying slightly crooked teeth. His uniform, neat and precise, so much at odds with the once wild hair, now shorn close.

Without knowing what she did, Emma moved closer, letting her eyes feast upon his face, letting herself drink in his features as though she was the drowning one and he, oxygen. There was something so great in her chest, a powerful ache; loss, and longing. It was so profound she felt as though she was losing him again.

But no. The patter of feet tore her eyes from the man she had loved more, she had thought, than it was possible to love any being. The small fingers, tugging, demanding on her trouser leg. The smell of soap and mud and love that always accompanied her.

Emma reached down and picked up her daughter who buried her face in her mother's neck, holding her close. Then she left the room.

The eyes of the photograph stared around the empty room with its faded and peeling wallpaper, the rug with the stain. The dusty curtains had been pulled back. From somewhere beyond the window, the gate clicked.

Perhaps it was simply the light, or perhaps there was magic in that room, small and lonely as it was. But to one looking down from a great, it might seem as though the portrait moved: A single tear or a single smile, or maybe, just for a heartbeat, both.

Then all was still.

.

_(The Flat 04:30)_

"Rose? Rose! What's wrong?" Scorpius's voice broke the condensing silence that cloaked Rose as she sat before her typewriter, tears pouring down her face.

He knelt beside her and, unthinkingly, gathered her into his arms as he had done so many times before. She folded into him, her freckled face hidden in his shoulder, her gangly arms clutching at his t-shirt. He rocked and soothed her, brushing her hair back from her flushed cheeks until she, with a hiccup, subsided and sat back.

"It's finished." She said, taking in a deep breath in an effort to control the tremour in her voice. "I've finished it."

"Finished what? The book? But Alex and Lisa-"

"It's not that book. This one, the one I told you about. I just finished it now." Rose shook her head and then pulled her hair back, pulling herself together. "It was silly to cry. I've just been very invested in the characters and because I've finished it inside two months it's going to be difficult to let go of them."

"When did you last eat Rosie?" Scorpius stared around the bedroom, at the collection of what appeared to be every mug and teacup they, between the two of them, owned.

"Oh about half one."

"What did you have?"

"Coffee," she replied, picking up her wand and, with a complicated twirl, the pages flew from the top of the typewriter and landed neatly on the stack beside it. A drawer opened and a needle jumped out, threaded with a skein of scarlet. The needle jumped up onto the desk and began to sew the pages together. Once done, the needle fell aside and Rose reached over and picked up the newly sown book.

She turned it over and handed it to her friend who was about to abuse her of the notion that caffeine could constitute a replacement for actual protein and carbohydrate.

However, Scorpius bit his tongue and looked down at the title page he held.

"Read it for me Scorp. I need to know if it's terrible."

Rose looked momentarily vulnerable, an expression Scorpius had not seen in a long time, and in that moment, in Rose's mug-filled bedroom, it suddenly seemed the right moment to tell her everything.

"Rose, I-" He stopped, at a loss for words, then it came to him. "Come to Teddy and Vic's wedding with me."

Rose stared at him through sleepy eyes. "But Vic told me I had to bring a date. That's why she invited you separately. She knew I'd just ask you to go because you're my best friend."

"But-" Scorpius screwed up his courage. "What if we didn't go as- as friends?"

"Why wouldn't we go as friends?" She asked, and something akin to a lead weight slipped into Scorpius's stomach. "Besides, Marco really wanted to go and-"

"Oh well if your precious _Marco_ wants you to go with him, then I suppose that's fine!" Scorpius knew he was being unfair. He also knew that he had just worked a sixteen hour shift and had had less than four hours sleep and that he really _hated_ Marco, right at the moment.

"Scorp?" The confusion etched into her face was visible even in the dark light of the room.

"I'm going to bed."

He stalked to the door, only remembering once he had reached it that he had forgotten the manuscript. He retraced his steps and snatched it up, trying to suppress the guilt he felt when looking at her hurt face.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	10. X - The Forced Admission

**Hello there my lovelies! *ducks the typewriters thrown at my head* I know it's been an appallingly long time but I am now all moved into university and fresher's is over, and even my fresher's flu is on its way out **_**Hurrah!**_

**So here's the new chapter and it's a long one to say sorry. Thanks to the user **09081985 **for the review and the kick up the backside to get writing this story again! This chapter's dedicated to you!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love and hugs**

**A.A.A.**

**.**

Chapter Ten

The Forced Admission

.

Dear Mr Malfoy,

As before stated, failure to comply with the terms of your contract will result with the removal of your column. As you have failed to produce an article for this week's edition of the Daily Prophet I have no option but to terminate your employment.

T Fletcher

Editor-In-Chief

.

Dear Al,

Any chance I can kip on your sofa for a bit. Rose and I have had a bit of a falling out and I've just been fired. I am once again lonely and penniless.

Please help.

Scorpius

.

Oh mate,

You can have the guest room for as long as you need. I had no idea that things were so tough money-wise. Is there anything else I can do to help?

Concerned, Al

.

Dear Al

I'm looking into writing to Gringotts for a loan because even with the Daily Prophet job I was hardly making ends meet.

Cheers mate, you're a real pal!

Scorp.

.

Dear Scorpius,

Why don't you reconcile with your parents? I know you didn't exactly leave things in a good place with them but surely they can help?

Al

.

Dear Al

Maybe, but not yet. I need to make this work on my own. I won't go crawling back to mum and father the second things get tough.

Scorpius

.

Dear Scorpius

It's your choice. Anyway, what did you and Rose argue about?

Al

.

Dear Al

I asked her to go to Victoire and Teddy's wedding with me.

Scorp

.

Dear Scorp,

Finally!

Al

.

Dear Al,

What do you mean 'Finally'?

And anyway, she said she was already going with Marco.

Merlin I feel such a fool.

Scorpius

.

Scorpius,

By Finally I mean _Finally!_ Get it?

Al

.

Al mate,

I have no idea what you're talking about.

Scorp

.

Scorp.

Look. You do realise that you and Rose are basically Lisa and Alex from those detective books she writes don't you? It's why the family roots so hard for them to get together. They've been friends through thick and thin and they're both secretly in love with each other. The question is though, in the last book, will they get together?

As much as it might be an unconscious move on Rose's part, she's writing your own relationship every time Alex and Lisa even look at each other. Can you not see that?

Al

.

Al,

Stay away from the mead, mate. It's obviously melting your brain.

Scorp

.

Scorpius,

Look, you need to apologise and sort everything out with Rose before you ruin your entire life.

Al

.

Scorpius?

Did you get my note? You need to patch things up with Rose.

Al

.

Scorpius!

Stop ignoring me.

Grow up and apologise.

Al.

.

Al,

It's too late now. I've blown it with her forever.

Scorpius

.

Scorpius,

At the risk of sounding clichéd, it's never too late. Go to Rose now and explain properly. And by properly I don't mean four in the bloody morning when both of you are sleep deprived!

Al

.

Al,

That may be a little more complex than it first appears.

S.

.

S,

What did you do?

A.

.

Al,

If, hypothetically, I may have owled Nelly and asked her to come to the wedding with me, how mad would you be?

S

.

S,

You bloody moron.

A.

.

Oi, Potter!

You're meant to be at the pitch. The match against the Holyhead Harpies starts in forty minutes.

GET YOUR ARSE HERE IMMEDIATELY!

Coach H

.

Sorry Coach,

I'm disapparating now.

James

P.s. Could you ask one of the team to grab me a hangover potion on the way?

.

Drunk again Potter?

This is not good enough.

I'll be speaking to your publicist.

Coach H

.

_(Extract from the Daily Prophet)_

JAMES POTTER SAVES MATCH, THEN PASSES OUT DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PITCH

Wild Parties and Drunken Nights Out, Famous Seeker Faces Disciplinary Actions Over Misconduct.

Famous seeker, James Potter, saved the match against the Holyhead Harpies last night with a remarkable capture of the snitch that lead to him passing out in a pile of his own vomit. Though the star player for the Falmouth Falcons is slated by critics as _'The Next Victor Krum',_ sources close to the seeker say that James Potter is _'on a downwards spiral into alcoholism and substance abuse.'_ Whether or not these claims are justifiable it is hard to establish as Potter's personal publicist _Karen Miller_ keeps a tight grip on his public image.

This writer asks: What else is Miller hiding? Are these allegations that the mystery girl seen leaving James Potter's flat a few weeks ago a serious, though secret relationship. Or was she, as so many others have been, simply a victim to the drunken parties and the seeker's dubious charms-

(_Paper is set alight and thrown into the grate.)_

.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

James looked up blearily from the bottle of amber liquid in front of him to see Evelyn Wood standing before him. She looked exhausted, with bags under her warm eyes and her work robes were rumpled and had a coffee stain on one sleeve.

"Drowning my sorrows." He muttered, returning his gaze to the amber liquid before him. "Seems like it's all I'm good at now."

Evelyn sighed, then took the stool next to him at the bar, ordering a butterbeer. "Is this about the article?"

"The article that has ruined my life? The article that means I'm facing an inquiry at work? The article that _apparently_ has a close source to me that has fucking betrayed me for a bagful of galleons? Why would I be upset about that? No," And now his voice positively dripped with venomous sarcasm. "I'm just wonderful."

Evelyn very much wanted to kick him at that moment but refrained with difficulty. Not least because she thought he would probably be sick over her new shoes before he tumbled off the bar stool. So instead of decking him, she pulled out her wand and tapped the glass in front of him, turning it to water and dumped her bag on the floor, settling in for what was bound to be a long night.

"Let's talk shop." She said as he took a sip of his newly acquired water. "How much proof do they have?"

"About forty-thousand eye witnesses." James downed his water, apparently not realising that the alcoholic content was now magically much lower than it had been the moment before.

"No, not about the vomiting, there's nothing we can do about that." Evelyn struggled very hard to suppress the need to role her eyes, and failed. "I meant about the drug-related allegations."

"Oh that," He slumped forwards even further. "I had some tablets in my room, prescribed actually, for an ulcer I've got. Apparently I have stress related problems."

"More like alcohol related problems." Evelyn said snarkily, taking a sip from her glass. The look James gave her though, made her regret her harsh words. He looked like nothing more than a puppy that had been left out in the rain.

"Anyway, the whole things been taken way out of context. I've been clean for years."

"Right." Evelyn thought for a moment before reaching down and extracting a memo sheet from her purse and a quill and ink. She scribbled for a moment, then signed the memo and folded it deftly. Replacing the ink and quill, she tapped the memo plane with her wand and it hovered over the bar, awaiting its next direction.

"What's that?"

"I have a contact in the sports section of the Daily Prophet. There'll be a retraction printed in tomorrow evening's paper."

"You can do that?"

"I'm head of the Department of Magical Games and Sport, I have a lot of pull with the Prophet. I'll give them some juicy titbits about new leadership in the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee instead."

Evelyn was surprised to find her hand seized in a rather sweaty grip. Unthinkingly, she tried to pull it back, but to her horror found that James had dropped a kiss onto the palm. Her skin tingled at the contact.

"You know," James slurred slightly, leaning forwards. "I don't think I was in love with Sophie."

"Oh really?" Evelyn extracted her hand and tapped the memo with her wand, sending it on its way.

"No, I think I'm in love with you."

"You are obviously a really emotional drunk."

"No it's true!" He tried to grab her hand again but she pulled back. "I thought you were the most beautiful women in the world the first time I saw you, and when we argue, it's like fireworks are going off in my head. I love you."

"Oh _Hell!"_ Evelyn swore as James let out a burp and slumped forwards onto the bar.

.

Darling Summer Eve,

I've been thinking about this for some time as, I'm sure, have you, but I wanted to write things down on paper so as to get them clearly organised in my head. I know things have been a bit rocky lately between us, but I want you to know that I love you and I want to spend my life with you.

Well, I suppose I'm asking you to marry me Evelyn. Um, so - Will you marry me?

Love Roland

.

Angela, I've enclosed the letter Roland sent me.

What should I do?

E

.

Hey sis,

Look, if you need my help answering that letter, then I think you probably already know your answer. You can move in with me, Charlotte and PJ if you like. (As long as you don't mind the crying baby at three o' clock in the morning.

Love Angie

.

My dearest Rose,

I do not know if Scorpius had told you, but he invited me to attend your cousin's wedding with him. I think it will be very pleasant, and as Marco is also going I thought we could all go together?

Furthermore, I have another reason for writing to you. As you know, I am, how do you say it? Asexual? But I wonder if Scorpius realises this. I do not want him to experience any problems. Could you possibly speak to him from me as I am not sure of the words.

Thank you my most wonderful friend

Nelly

.

Dear Nelly,

It will be lovely to see you at the wedding! With regards to Scorpius however, I would be more than happy to speak to him, were he here. But I think something's gone wrong with us. It's so strange. All I wanted while I was away was to see him again and now he's moved out and he barely speaks to me. I know he lost his job and he says he can't afford the rent, but I think there's more to it than that.

It's strange, not having him bumping round the kitchen every morning, and chastising me for not getting a clean knife for the jam. Without him, it feels like something really important is missing, like my arm, or one of my organs. I don't know what to do.

Sorry, look at me, babbling away about my problems. Of course I'll help you.

Love, Rosie x

.

Dear Miss Longbottom and Mrs Potter,

I am sorry to have to inform you that the prescribed medication has had no effect and as such you continue to be unable to conceive. Though there are further possibilities, may I suggest that you begin to look into other options?

Enclosed is some literature about adoption and fostering which may be of interest.

Please do not hesitate to contact me with any worries or queries you may have.

Healer Swift

.

Dear Ally, I know you're upset but I'm here for you and no matter what I will always love you. I'm sorry about everything. Maybe now isn't the best time to ask, but will you marry me? I've loved you for so long and I'm going to carry on loving you until the moment I die.

Just think, we'll both be called Al Potter if you say yes!

(Made you smile!)

With all the love you can imagine and then a bit more,

Albus

.

Dearest Al,

It was always going to be yes with you.

Love, Ally

.

Hi Lils, how's the monster chocolate sculpture going? X

...

Hey there Cosmo, not too bad thanks. I've finished the design and the mould should be finished by tonight. How are you? Are the case notes going okay? X

...

I can't wait to see it, can I have a hint about what it's going to be? Meh, the case is a complete nightmare and as I'm only a junior partner I mostly do grunt work. Still, I guess it's my own fault for taking a law internship! X

...

No hints, I want it to be a complete surprise! I'm a little nervous about whether or not Victoire will like it to be honest. Poor you! I could take a quick break and come and make you feel better if you like? X

...

I definitely like the sound of that! X

...

I'll apparate over to yours. Give me two minutes. X

.

Dear Rosie,

Hugo's home for the weekend so do you fancy a family dinner on Saturday? I managed to get four tickets to The Fountain of Fair Fortune in the West End which I thought might be a nice treat to celebrate your success with the new book. Dad's making curry and I thought homemade ice-cream for afters?

Hope to see you Saturday,

Lots of love

Mum and Dad xx

.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'll be there, never fear! You know I can't resist your homemade ice-cream. Is it made with raspberries from the garden?

Love, Rosie xx

.

Dear Rosie,

Is there any other kind?

Love Mum and Dad xx

.

Dear Hugo,

How's it going old chap? I feel like I've been neglecting you slightly since I got back which I promise, promise,_ promise _wasn't my intention. Mum said you are home for the weekend so I'll see you on Saturday!

Catch up your dear old sister on all the news of the last few weeks, since I saw you last.

Your favourite sister Rosie x

.

Wotcha Rosie!

No worries, I've been insanely busy as well and- (well, no, that's a lie. I'm still working at the ice-cream parlour in Hogsmeade, so it's not exactly like I'm working my fingers to the bone!) - I've just popped home for the weekend because apparently I need new dress robes for the wedding next weekend. I told Mum the ones I had were just fine, but she said that if there's holes in them I can't wear them. I tried to mend the holes with spellotape but apparently that wasn't good enough. I ask you!

You up for sneaking a hipflask into the theatre? I know fountain is your favourite but I personally can't STAND it!

Hugo

.

Dear Miss R Weasley,

Owing to your reluctance to comply with the terms laid out in the contract when sent by owl, I propose a formal meeting in person with myself and the publishers at Obscurus Books on Monday morning.

Looking forward to seeing you at nine o' clock.

Yours sincerely,

Miss P Sinton.

.

Hello Al,

As you can probably tell from all the ink devil horns on the enclosed letter, Prudence is driving me crazy. Sorry to moan to you, but Scorpius is ignoring me at the moment and I don't know what to do. You're his best guy friend, has he mentioned anything to you at all? I don't know what I've done wrong but I want him back. I miss him so much.

Anyway, what do you think I should do about Prudence?

Love, Rosie

.

Dear Rose,

Scorpius is currently fast asleep on my sofa, drooling slightly. I think he had a night shift at Mungo's last night. I really want to bang the pair of your heads together. Why haven't you figured this out yet? He's jealous of you and Marco, he's confused about his feelings about you and -yes- he's being immature about it. I don't think I can put it much more simply.

Al

.

Dear Al,

He knows that I love him right? And honestly Marco is never going to replace him. He's my best friend!

Love, Rosie

.

Dearest Rose,

That's not the kind of love Scorpius wants.

Love Al

.

**Oooh, so there we are: Thoughts? Emotions? Criticism? REVIEW and let me know. The next chapter will probably be the wedding so prepare for: High Drama! Romance! Intrigue! Suspense! Chocolate! And MUCH more!**

**Love and hugs,**

**A.A.A.**


	11. XI - The Heart-Felt Amendments

**Hello there my darlings, a rather long new chapter here for you to enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE - at the end of the chapter. Please Read!**

**A.A.A.**

**Xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

The Heart-Felt Amendments

.

Fleur,

Where is the list of timings for everything? Harry's freaking out that we're going to run late!

Ginny

* * *

><p>My dear Ginny,<p>

Dear Bill is just the same, always so tense.

I have attached the time script.

Yours, Fleur

* * *

><p>(Extract from <em>The Wedding Arrangements of Teddy and Victoire)<em>

10:30 final dress amendments.

(Remind Dominique that hiking boots are not appropriate attire for a wedding.)

11:45 Usher final guests to their seats-

* * *

><p>"Rosie? I didn't know you'd be sat here." Scorpius tried to suppress the awkwardness he could feel rising in his stomach as he felt Nelly standing just behind him. Luis gestured impatiently for him to take his seat, which they did, then hurried off to usher the other last minute arrivals to their seats.<p>

* * *

><p>(Extract from <em>The Wedding Arrangements of Teddy and Victoire)<em>

11:50 The harpist begins to play Moonlight Sonata, Victoire's favourite.

(Remember to tell her not to play too loudly as the guests are going to be talking anyway.)

* * *

><p>Gentle music was floating around the great marquee as Scorpius desperately tried not to think about how his knee was very slightly brushing against Rose's. Marco was trying to talk to Rose on her other side, but she was staring ahead, eyes closed, obviously lost in the music. He glanced to his right and Nelly gave him a look, then very casually opened her clutch bag and extracted a notepad and pencil, sliding it over to him.<p>

* * *

><p>(Extract from <em>The Wedding Arrangements of Teddy and Victoire<em>)

11:51 Teddy takes his place with James next to him with the rings.

(MAKE SURE JAMES HASN'T LOST THE RINGS!)

* * *

><p>Rosie?<p>

...

Are we really going to pass notes in the middle of my cousin's wedding?

...

It hasn't started yet.

...

True.

...

Look, I need to tell you something, and it's just hit me, seeing Teddy up there looking so happy that if I don't tell you now it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life and I'll never forgive myself. You see, I am completely in love with you Rosie Weasley.

To be honest I think I always have been, though I was too stupid to realise it. We were always the best of friends, you and I, but that's not enough for me anymore. And, well, oh bugger, I'm not really sure how to say this, but I want us to be together.

Unless you don't want to of course, then just please try and pretend this letter was never written.

...

Scorpius?

...

Yeah?

...

Do you really mean it? You're not joking around? Because you've been acting so strangely these last few weeks and I thought maybe I'd done something to make you mad...

...

You could never make me mad Rosie. You irritate me and drive me crazy but that just makes me love you more.

...

And you really mean it?

...

I've always meant it when it comes to you Rosie.

...

When you moved out Scorp, it was like some part of me was missing, like one of my limbs was gone. So if we're going to make this work you need to promise me one thing.

...

Anything.

...

Never leave me like that again. I love you too much to lose you again.

...

Believe me, I couldn't leave you again, even if I wanted to. (Which I wouldn't.)

* * *

><p>(Extract from <em>The Wedding Arrangements of Teddy and Victoire<em>)

11:55 Assemble bridesmaids.

(ROSE? WHERE'S ROSE!?)

* * *

><p>The sound of running feet and the guests turned as one to see Luis sprinting down the aisle. "Rosie!" He panted, skidded to a halt. "You're supposed to be Vicky's maid of honour! Where the hell were you?"<p>

"Shit." Rose pulled her fingers out from Scorpius's, picked up her skirts and hastily climbed out of the stands. "I completely forgot!"

As she climbed over Scorpius's feet she froze for a minute, then leaned down and dropped the lightest of butterfly kisses on the corner of his mouth, before allowing Luis to seize her hand and haul her over Nelly who was trying not to laugh.

Scorpius was trying to remember how to breathe.

* * *

><p>(Extract from <em>The Wedding Arrangements of Teddy and Victoire)<em>

11:00 The Wedding March Begins.

(Remember handkerchief for Bill and Harry.)

* * *

><p>(Extract from the Daily Prophet)<p>

THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY OR THE DECEPTION OF A LIFETIME?

Rumours abound after the groom, one Theodore Lupin, faints at the altar after his new bride whispers something in his ear.

Enticed with veela charm perhaps, or maybe the unwilling participant of a confundus hex. One can hypothesise a thousand reasons for Theodore's depart from consciousness, none of them good. The bride, wearing a silk, backless dress with Italian lace, valued at nine-hundred galleons, is a vision as she glides down the aisle, looking aside from her husband to be only once to wink at her sister and best man, Dominique Weasley where she is stood with her newly announced girlfriend Ruby Chang.

This reporter can only guess at what the beautiful new Victoire Lupin was admitting to her husband, but whatever it was, surely it cannot be good-

_(paper thrown aside with a laugh.)_

* * *

><p>"Teddy, wake up." Victoire crouched over the comatose body of her new husband as whispers and not a few laughs rippled through the rows of guests. "Bugger, I knew I should have told you in private." She poked him in the stomach and he stirred groggily. His eyes fluttered open and his face burst in that wide, genuine grin that had made Victoire fall in love with him all those years ago.<p>

She hauled him to his feet and wrapped her arms closely around him, feeling his skinny body press against hers, his blue hair brush her shoulder. "You mean it?" He whispered against her neck, "You really mean it?"

"I sure do Teddy." Victoire kissed the top of his head, then staggered back as he suddenly bounced away from her.

"I'm going to be a father!" Teddy bellowed, shock and joy fighting for equal dominance on his face. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Cheers erupted from the crowds and Victoire found herself seized by Teddy again, wrapped closely in his arms. Her eyes found her father's, sitting in the front row who was looking shocked, then to her mother who had clearly followed Teddy's example and fainted dead away.

* * *

><p>(Extract from <em>The Wedding Arrangements of Teddy and Victoire)<em>

12:35 Allow twenty-five minutes for interruptions.

(because these are the Weasley's. Something's bound to happen.)

* * *

><p>Ally darling, I don't want to alarm you, but there's an owl heading straight for us.<p>

...

Is that the seating chart you're scribbling on? Shame on you, Al, this is your cousin's wedding!

...

Rose and Scorpius are passing notes and Rose's the maid of honour.

...

Touché. Now what was that about an owl?

...

It's staring at me.

...

Well? Aren't you going to open it Al?

...

Al, people are beginning to stare? What's going on, open it already.

...

Al darling? I'm getting worried.

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Longbottom and Mr Potter,<p>

After your application, as well as your glowing recommendation from Healer Swift at St Mungo's, I am delighted to begin the process of adoption with you.

This journey, I know, will be an incredibly special one for both of you, and I await your owl so as to begin this process.

Yours, very sincerely,

Judy Carrington

* * *

><p>"Oh Merlin," Ally breathed, staring at the letter clutched in her fiancé's hand. "Oh sweet Merlin." Then a smile was breaking across her round face, and joy was shining in her eyes.<p>

Albus burst into tears.

* * *

><p>(Extract from <em>The Wedding Arrangements of Teddy and Victoire)<em>

1:00 A buffet lunch is served during the reception.

(Whatever quantity of food is ordered, double it. Weasley's can eat.)

* * *

><p>(Extract from <em>Home and Hearth<em>, the wizarding world's leading light on fine catering.)

Confectionary taken to a whole new level, the talented Miss Lily Potter, only daughter of The Boy who Lived and retired captain of the Holy Head Harpies, has reinvented the art of chocolate, writes Dent Sucree.

The centre piece of her cousin's wedding, a mammoth twelve foot high sculpture of a wishing tree, was a sight to behold and rendered more than one guest entirely speechless. Ribbons of liquorish and baubles made of the finest spun sugar hung from the branches, between the leaves of caramel and the buds of flowers, each with an individually crafted chocolate at the centre. Sugared fruits, candied nuts and strawberries dipped in chocolate sway from side to side between the gossamer fine threads of beads, each an individually flavoured dragée.

The trunk of the tree is streaked and knotted with the finest Belgian chocolate, creating the effect of living bark, and at the roots roses made of fondant and almond paste begin to grown, encircling the trunk with coconut shard thorns. Each rose is perfect in its design, the petals so realistic that, were you to reach out and touch them, you surely would expect, not the softness of chocolate and marzipan, but the silk-smoothness of real petals.

* * *

><p>"Teddy and Victoire look blissed out," Cosmo remarked as he held Lily close, expertly moving round the dance floor.<p>

"They sure do," Lily agreed, smiling up at him.

Cosmo looked at the newlyweds for a moment, then down at the girl in his arms.

"Well," he said, "What about it Miss Potter?"

Lily smiled.

* * *

><p>(On a discarded napkin)<p>

I'm in love with you.

I think I'm in love with you.

No, don't put 'I think', you need to be sure. What about:

Before we met it was like seeing in black and white, then you arrived and it was like seeing in technicolour again.

Yeesh. She'll never speak to me again if I write that.

Oh bloody, _bloody_ hell.

Come on James, you can do this.

Evelyn Wood, please don't hate me.

(Good start, strong and decisive.)

I know I've been a fool,

(a truer word you have never written)

but if you just give me a chance, you'll see I'm not so bad.

Pros of dating James Potter:

1. free entry to quidditch games. (maybe it's a little worrying that this is the first thing I thought of.)

2. lots of fancy dinners at posh restaurants (don't let her know this is only because I can't cook.)

3. I have really good hair.

Cons of dating James Potter:

1. Um...

* * *

><p>James, what are you doing scribbling on napkins?<p>

* * *

><p>"Evelyn!" James jumped, hastily crumpling the napkin into a ball and shoving it off the bar. "I didn't know you were here."<p>

"Obviously," She smiled, sliding onto the stool next to him and ordering a glass of champagne from the bartender. "I had a last minute meeting this morning so I didn't come with the rest of the siblings."

"Oh," he swallowed a mouthful of champagne and desperately sought around the recesses of his brain for something witty to say.

"Is your whole family here?"

"Angela and Charlotte have brought PJ, though as Angie was one of the bridesmaids she was always going to be here," Evelyn teased. "Ned's still in Argentina and couldn't make it back and Debbie's still at Hogwarts so she's not here either. That leaves-" She quickly counted up on her fingers. "-Robert, who's over there flirting with one of you cousins."

James followed Evelyn's gesture and saw her lanky younger brother trying to persuade Roxanne to dance with him while Fred was almost suffocating with the effort of not laughing.

"Lost cause I'm afraid. Roxie's far too interested in her career to be swayed by something as innocuous as boys."

"Well, that I can understand," Evelyn smiled at him, but in a way that made James's heart fall. "Anyway, you've been spectacularly avoiding my question. What was with the napkin diary?"

Seizing the best of his Gryffindor courage in both hands, James answered.

"I was trying to work out the best way to ask you out, without seeming overly crazy or weird, or too full of myself."

Evelyn looked uncomfortable. "Oh James, look - I've only just ended things with my boyfriend and I'm not ready for anything else at the moment. I want to focus on my career and- No, listen to me-" For James had opened his mouth to offer his counterargument. "There's a lot of reasons I'm saying no, and it's not because I don't like you as a person. The truth is, even though you're older than me, you're not a grownup and I don't like the world you live in. I don't want to be the girl who's dating the famous quidditch star, who gets her face all over the press. That's not me."

She slid off her barstool, then reached out to brush her fingers across his cheek before walking away towards her family, leaving him heartbroken, slumped against the bar.

* * *

><p>Rose, did you just see that?<p>

...

Hey Nelly, see what?

...

I think that blonde lady is going to leave with Marco.

...

Holy Merlin, that's Sophie. What's she doing here?

...

I don't know, but she's heading over to James right now.

...

Oh this is bad.

* * *

><p>"I've left my husband." No preamble, no hello. But that had always been the way with Sophie. There was a straightforwardness about her that James had liked. She told it like it was, no matter what.<p>

You had to respect a person like that.

"So what are you going to do?"

What was he going to do indeed? A year, even a few months ago he would have already swept her up in his arms and carried off to the nearest minister to get married. But now...

"Did you ever love me Sophie?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh my darling, you know I adore you."

"But do you love me?" He persisted. "Because I don't think you ever really did. Or, at least, not in the same way I loved you."

Slowly, she took the seat next to him where Evelyn had been sat. "I did love you, in a way." She finally said, drawing the words out as though trying to make sense of them, even as she spoke them. "In the same way I loved my husband. But we have fun, don't we James? And isn't that important? We're young, we don't need to worry about the future."

"I used to think like that too." James mused, idly pushing his half-drunk glass of warm champagne away from him. "I guess I've never had to work hard for anything in my entire life, coasting through. But I'm going to be thirty in a few years time."

She looked at him, something approaching understanding in her eyes.

"I think that it's time for me to grow up." An obvious conclusion to anyone but them. But then again, he had spent his entire life as the big kid, the party-goer, the crazy one.

Sophie glanced over James's shoulder to where Marco was holding her coat, then back to James as she slid off her stool.

"I don't really get it, but I respect you James, and I respect your choice. Me? I can't, I'm far too ingrained in my ways. But know this, I did love you once, even if it was only a shadow of what real love is. I want you to be happy James, and if this what will make you happy then bloody well go and grab it by the horns!"

A brief kiss on the top of his head, a goodbye kiss. Then she was gone in a cloud of perfume.

* * *

><p>You know Gin, Fleur asked why I wanted to get so involved in planning this wedding.<p>

...

What did you tell her?

...

I told her it was for the same reason that she was so involved with it. Because it's our children.

...

Teddy was always our first son, wasn't he?

...

Yes he was. I wish though, that Remus and Tonks could have been here to see this.

...

Do you still miss them?

...

Every day.

But then, when I look around my family it gets a little easier.

...

We did okay, didn't we?

...

We did more than okay my darling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my darlings, what did you think? Drop me a review and let me know!<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I had originally thought to leave the story here, ending on this, rather bitter-sweet, ending. But then I thought, what about poor old James? Isn't that rather mean? Doesn't he deserve a happy ending too?**

**I shall leave it up to you, my dear, wonderful readers!**

**Should I write just one more chapter? Or is this the best place to stop?**

**Thank you all so much, you have been a joy to write for, and I'm so happy you decided to come visit my little tale.**

**All my love**

**A.A.A.**

**x**


	12. XII - The Fond Farewell

**Well hello there my lovelies, here it is, the final, much begged for chapter! I must admit I caved and wrote one more, because - **_**come on! - **_**James and his very good hair really deserves a happy ending!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

The Fond Farewell

.

(Extract from The Daily Prophet - Evening Edition)

November 21st

The Daily Prophet Best Sellers List:

1. _My Husband on the Mantelpiece_ by Rose Weasley.

.

Utterly heartbreaking, you'll laugh and cry with each page. A story about love, loss and family. A must read for everyone.

_Jordan Abbington, Witch Weekly_

.

Miss Weasley has proven that she is not just a one-trick horse. She traverses the difficulties of human lives with the same tact and sensitivity as she attacks the fiendish natures of her complex detective novels.

Lisa Langton, the Daily Prophet

.

Winner of the _Blotts literary award._

* * *

><p>Well Nelly, it's just hit the papers. I just want to thank you so much for all this help you've given me. I know I can be a complete pain when it comes to deadlines and editors and stuff, but you've been absolutely amazing. I'm so glad that I moved from Obscurus Books to your firm.<p>

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dearest Rose, my first big English client. I'm thrilled to have you on my backlist. Oh, by the way, did I tell you - Papa wants to translate you into Italian! He thinks you're going to be a world-wide phenomenon and I totally agree.<p>

Nelly

* * *

><p>Dear Nelly, how's the apartment hunting going by the way? Now you've stopped flooing backwards and forwards between London and Italy, setting up the business, you should have a permanent London address, preferably near to me and Scorpius!<p>

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dearest Rosie,<p>

I've actually seen a small flat in the building next to yours that I am quite taken with. I'm seeing a man about it tomorrow afternoon. Which reminds me, I wanted to thank you for not signing anything that dreadful women Prudence gave you. Obscurus Books still have the rights to publish the last of the Dead Men books which is a little annoying, but as you've told the press that this is the last one, I guess we'll just have to survive production and the launch.

Still, by New Year's Eve it'll all be over! We should have a party to celebrate!

Nelly

* * *

><p>Darling Nelly,<p>

Did you hear about Prudence? I heard she ran off with some food review, Dent Sugar or Sucree or something. I think Lily knows him! What a coincidence eh? The last I heard they were going to start their own confectionary magazine. Weird how things work out isn't it?

Anyway, here's to a wonderful future with Di Angelo Publishing!

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Scorp? Are you in an op at the moment?<p>

...

Actually just finished for the day, though I was helping in a major operation in the accidental spell-damage ward. Some poor kid tried apparating without a wand and, well, let's just saw that it wasn't that pretty.

...

You do know your job is very strange don't you?

...

Ah well, I love it anyway. Anyway my love, how can I help you?

...

Nothing really, I was just wondering what you wanted to do for dinner?

...

Didn't you just have dinner out with your brother at the Twin Keys?

...

I meant for second dinner.

...

I love you so much in this moment that I'm actually having trouble filling in this paperwork.

...

Wow. Well, it's always nice to be appreciated! Any particular reason for this momentary increase in emotion?

...

You're a girl in a million, you know that Rosie. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found a girl who is quite willing to eat second dinner just to be able to eat with her poor, overworked, starving boyfriend.

...

And I can't believe how lucky I am to have a boyfriend who's going to be the world's leading paediatric healer (still really glad you chose that as your specialism) who cares enough about me to want to have second dinner with me after an exhausting day at work!

...

Sometimes I wish I'd told you much sooner, you know Rosie. We could have months, or even years together.

...

Sometimes I wish that too Scorp, but then I think about how grateful I was for your friendship all through Hogwarts and how much that friendship meant to me. If you'd come travelling with me, maybe we would never have ended up together.

...

Maybe, but I think you and I were always going to end up together Rosie.

...

I think so too Scorp.

...

Anyhow, I have to finish this paperwork then I'll apparate home in about an hour. Is that okay for you?

...

Perfect, I just want to finish this chapter and then I'll sort out dinner. Chinese or pizza tonight?

...

Pizza I think.

...

Your usual?

...

Yes please. By the way, how is the chapter going?

...

Oh you know Scorp, it is the last book of the series, it has to be spectacular!

...

Have Alex and Lisa gotten together yet?

...

Spoilers!

...

But have they?

...

Of course, (but shhhh you can't tell anyone!)

...

How does it happen?

...

Oh you know, some miscommunication, and Alex is a complete prat for a while. But then Lisa finally realises that she's completely in love with him when she thinks he's missing, and they finally kiss at their friend's wedding.

...

You mean they're basically us?

...

Oh my darling, they were always basically us.

* * *

><p>The wireless was humming gently in a corner of the room, slightly muffled by the greasy pizza box that was perched on top of it. Scorpius was sat on the sofa, absentmindedly trying to read a report, but the words were slipping through his mind faster than quicksand as his fingers stroked Rose's hair from where she lay, her head on his lap.<p>

"Rosie?"

"Hmm?" She answered without opening her eyes, her voice laced with sleep.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yes."

"Well I love you again."

"You already said that."

"It seemed worth repeating."

She laughed slightly. "I love you too."

Scorpius continued to read until the light from the fire was too dim to make out the words by, before giving it up as a bad job. If Rose had been awake to see his face, she would have seen him smile down at her as though he never wanted to stop. And she would have noticed how his face relaxed when he looked at, as though the wearisome worries of his training had evaporated as quickly as smoke from a potion. But she was lost in sleep and didn't see the way he slipped his arms around her, like she was something incredibly precious to him, and join her in dreamland.

* * *

><p>Potter!<p>

If you're drunk again at this time in the morning, so help me I shall hex your bloody knees off! Coach H is furious so get your sorry ass to the pitch right now. I swear, if you weren't the best seeker in the league your behaviour would have gotten you booted off the team a long time ago.

Get here NOW.

Karen

* * *

><p>Hi Karen,<p>

Funnily enough no, I am not drunk. Nor am I high, or buzzed or any other things the Daily Prophet had said about me. What I am is stone-cold sober and thinking about the mess my life has gotten into. But I guess that can wait, I'll be at the pitch in two minutes.

James

* * *

><p>Dear Teddy,<p>

I know it's been a while since I wrote to my Godfather asking for advice, but I need your help. I know you've got it up to your ears at the moment with Victoire due to pop at any second, but if you've got any advice for your desperate cousin/adopted brother/Godson I'd be grateful.

You see, it's about Evelyn and what she said to me at your wedding, about me goofing off and constantly being in the papers and all that. But it's just that I've been trying to stay out of the news, and keep a low-profile and it's not working. I woke up yesterday to find fifteen reporters outside my flat because Karen released some publicity piece about me having my heart broken by the 'mystery girl'. I don't know what to do. Evelyn doesn't want to be the girlfriend of a guy like me, but there seems to be nothing I can do to change it.

Any advice?

James

* * *

><p>Dear James,<p>

I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Evelyn wasn't just talking about the papers and the publicity. She was talking about your lifestyle in general. You can't be one of the best quidditch players in the country and expect to hide away from the public eye. You have the fame of your family and the fame of your career and honestly, I'm not surprised Evelyn's overwhelmed. And don't forget that she grew up in a family that was equally as famous as you are. Her father was the Scottish captain remember? Don't you remember seeing her in Prophet back when you were kids? I'm not surprised she hates it.

Teddy

* * *

><p>Dear Ted,<p>

So what should I do?

James

* * *

><p>Dear Jamie,<p>

I'm afraid that's up to you. You're the one who has to choose, and you're the one who has to live with the decision you make. But if you really want my advice let me ask you - Are you happy with how your life is? Because it seems to me that you are not.

Teddy

* * *

><p>Dear Ted,<p>

Of course I'm happy! I've got everything I ever dreamed about!

James

* * *

><p>Dear Jamie,<p>

Is that really true? Because if it is, I feel sorry for you.

Teddy

* * *

><p>Dear Teddy,<p>

Why would you feel sorry for me? I have an amazing job, great friends and a wonderful apartment with hoards of beautiful women. Why shouldn't I be happy?

James

* * *

><p>Dear Jamie,<p>

You have a huge flat that stands empty most of the time, with empty rooms that you can't fill. You have a job that has corrupted the sport you once loved more than anything into something that has become all about the money. And as for your so-called friends and the hoards of girls? How long do you think they'd last if you weren't '_The next Victor Krum'_?

I know this seems harsh, but I know where you're coming from. After me and Victoire broke up when she told me it was because I couldn't grow up. Well, I managed to turn it around and I'm never more happy, even when she's complaining about her swelling ankles or being sick at all hours of the day!

Teddy

* * *

><p>Dear Ted,<p>

Too much information!

But thanks for the advice.

James

* * *

><p>Dear James,<p>

No worries. So what are you going to do?

Teddy

* * *

><p>Dear Ted,<p>

What I should have done in the first place. I'll owl you later, but right now, there's somewhere I need to be.

James

* * *

><p>To all our wonderful friends<p>

Have a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Love from the Weasley and Potters

p.s. sorry this is only arriving on Christmas Eve, we blame the usual Wotter family chaos.

* * *

><p>Maman and Papa,<p>

My waters have just broken and I'm on my way to St. Mungo's. Teddy is panicking like nobody's business, so could I ask you to bring my bag and meet me at the hospital?

Love, Victoire

P.S. I have a surprise for you, but I'll tell you when you get here. Love V x

* * *

><p>Ye gods, James! Help! Victoire's going into labour!<p>

Get your ass here immediately!

Teddy

P.S. DON'T PANIC!

* * *

><p>Dear Angela,<p>

I've just gone into labour! I know it's Christmas Eve, but if you could possible get here, I'd really appreciate it. I know you probably don't want to leave P.J, especially at his first Christmas, but I'd love to see him and Charlotte as well, if you fancy an outing?

Love Victoire

P.S. Could you stop at Honeydukes and get me sugar quills? I'm really craving them at the moment for some reason!

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

Just a quickie, thought you might like to know Victoire's gone into labour and she's ended up in the ward I'm working in - What a coincidence eh?

Anyway, I'm sure she'd like to see you. Can you let Lily and Al know as well?

Love you,

Scorpius

P.S. She keeps asking for sugar quills, maybe a stop at Honeydukes is in order? The sugar will do her good. Love S x

* * *

><p>Dear Lils,<p>

Vicky's gone into labour - Any chance you can get to St. Mungo's. Oh, and apparently she wants sugar so if you have anything lying around I'm sure she'd be thrilled.

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Mum and Daddy,<p>

I'm sure you already know, we all know what the Wotters are like when it comes to gossip! But Scorpius just told Rosie who told me that Victoire's just gone into labour. She's at St Mungo's right now and I'm sure she wants to see you.

Love Lily x

P.s. Bring chocolate x

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, you could open a chocolate shop in here!" James stared around at the large quantities of sweets attached to his large quantities of family members. "Why did they kick us out of the ward?"<p>

"Well Jamsie, there are more than twenty of us here, and I'm sure Victoire would rather not be seen screaming and sweaty by her entire tribe of family, plus their assorted hanger's on." Lily teased, selecting a truffle from the basket she was holding and popping it into her mouth.

James scowled. "Don't call me Jamsie."

Another scream echoed out from behind the door and everyone winced.

"You'd think," Hugo said from around a mouthful of chocolate, "that with all the magic going on in this hospital, that they would take two minutes to put silencing charms around the most blood-thirsty of the wards."

To mask some of the worst of the noise, James glanced around, then said: "I say, Lil, where's the other, less good-looking member of the Potter's?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He and Ally got the letter this morning remember? They flooed to the Burrow in hysteria, then ran off to get their portkey." She checked her watch. "They're probably already in Ethiopia."

Rose had been quietly scribbling on the back of a poster she had obviously detached from the nearby wall because the side she wasn't writing on had the words _Careless cleaning spells cost lives _printed across the picture of a cauldron. She looked up, absentmindedly wiping her inky fingers on her dungarees. "You mean they're adopting the baby today? Oh what a wonderful Christmas present!"

"I know!" Lily looked thrilled. "I think they get back about lunchtime tomorrow and they're coming straight to the Burrow for us to meet him or her. I've never seen Al so nervous!"

Another scream, then a wail and someone who sounded suspiciously like Teddy yelling _Bloody Hell!_ Then there was Victoire, telling him off for swearing in front of their new born child. Then lots of running feet, and another panting groan of pain.

James strained his ears to make out what was happening. Beside him, Angela was holding hands tightly with Charlotte, P.J perched in her lap playing with a toy block. They both winced together as there was another scream, then the door flew open and Scorpius staggered out and collapsed against Rose, clutching her tightly to him while she looked completely bemused.

He nodded over the top of Rose's head to James, who stood up sharply.

"James, Angelina- Teddy and Victoire want to see you."

Angela passed P.J to Hermione who was sat on the other side of Charlotte, and she took him with a smile, reaching down to kiss the top of his head. James followed Angela into the ward, to the bed where Victoire lay, her silvery blonde hair slick with sweat and a radiant smile on her face. His own parents, as well as his Aunty Fleur and Uncle Bill, were stood by the window and Teddy was kneeling on the floor by the bed, his hair dishevelled as though he has seized great handfuls of it.

Angela went immediately to Victoire's side, and James hovered uneasily in the doorway, feeling out of place until Teddy sprang to his feet, pulling him forwards.

"James, Angela, we want you to meet Gabrielle Apolline." One of the healers came forwards, and Angela took the little squirming bundle of cloth from which a fat arm waved.

"We wanted you two to be Godparents," Teddy said with a smile. "Angela, well, because you're Victoire's oldest friend, and James, because you're my Godson and really it's tradition to make the Potter's and the Lupin's Godfathers to each other's sons by this point."

"Sons?" James started to ask, but then the healer was approaching him, holding another wiggling bundle and, without really realising that he was moving, James reached out to take him.

"This is Remus James," Teddy said, but James hardly heard. A buzzing filled his ears, blocking out all other noise.

The little boy was tiny, with a red face and fingers so small James worried he would crush them, simply by holding him wrong. In fact, holding the baby at all felt like he was holding a bludger that was about to go rogue, and he held his arms stiffly, worried he would do something wrong.

"James, it's okay. You're not going to break him." Victoire was watching him, undisguised amusement etched into her voice. In his peripheral vision James saw Teddy take her hand.

He gathered his Godson closer, and in that moment Remus's little eyes fluttered open and James knew, in that moment, that his life would never be the same again.

There was a crash from the door, and Scorpius slid through the gap, managing to close it against the waves of Wotters outside. "They want to see the babies," He reported, still out of breath from wading through the crowds in the hallway.

"James?" Teddy was at his side. "Do you want to take him out to see the family?"

James didn't want to let go of his Godson, but he also knew that he wasn't going to get a second chance like this again.

"No, he's your son, that's your privilege. Here, you take him and help Victoire up," James said.

Once Victoire was draped in a overlarge dressing gown and holding her little girl, the strand possession of family members, friends and healers left the room to great the crowd outside.

James hung back, the last to leave the room. He hovered in the doorway for a moment, then, on catching Teddy's eye, he slipped through the crowds to the stairs.

Teddy was the only one to see him go.

* * *

><p>"A six, a two," He muttered to himself from between chattering teeth, rubbing his hands together in between hitting the buttons in an attempt to get some warmth into his fingers. "A four, another four, then another two-" The vandalised call box descended and James found himself in the large auditorium of the Ministry of Magic. At this time of night, on Christmas Eve, it was mostly deserted but for a few hurrying witches and wizards wanting to get home for Christmas.<p>

James skidded towards the lift and hammered on the button until the lift appeared. The cool voice was vaguely irritating as he descended, counting every second until the grill opened and he ran along the corridor, heading for Evelyn's office, praying that she was still there.

She was, and she looked shocked to see him bursting into her office at six minutes to twelve on Christmas night.

"James! What are you doing here?"

"You were right." He panted, grabbing hold of the windowsill to steady himself. "You were right about everything."

"I usually am," She said dryly, picking up her handbag. "But what about in particular this time?"

"About me, about how I need to grow up." James gazed out of the window for a minute, his brain numbly registering that, despite the fact they were far below the ground, it looked out on rooftops, the sky lit up by a thousand tiny pinpricks of light. "So I have and that's why I'm here. I need to ask you to give me a second chance, to let me prove to you that I'm not just an empty-headed quidditch player and that I can be a man who is desperately in love with you."

"James-" She started, but he held up a hand.

"No, let me finish! I've quit. I've quit the quidditch career, I've put the apartment on the market, and I've said goodbye to my partying friends. So I'm homeless and out of work right now, which I didn't really think through, but you know what? I've finally realised that I didn't need any of that. All I need was right in front of me all along. My family, and my real friends, Teddy and my Godson who is so perfect, and you."

He said the last hesitantly, gauging her reaction and he hardly recognised the expression on her face. Something soft, and heartfelt and entirely warm was in her eyes, and she took a step towards him, reaching out to take his hand.

"James, I-"

"If it's not enough, I understand." He continued. "But I need to know right now-"

She pressed her lips against his, for a moment, then stepped back as the clock on her desk began to chime midnight.

"Merry Christmas James."

James felt his heart speed up, then his arms were sliding around her waist, and hers were twisting into his -_admittedly very good hair_- and they stood so close framed in the window, as behind them, from the grey skies blanketing London, snow began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note...<strong>

**Hello there my darlings. Well, this is it - just the epilogue to go and you know, I'm really going to miss these guys (*a single tear trails aesthetically down my cheek*)**

**I want to thank:**

_**Guest 72**_

_**Hermionestwin**_

_**Ellen1983**_

_**NobodysPerfect2133**_

_**HPotter25**_

_**09081985**_

_**Plucie**_

_**Dracorocks**_

_**HopeWithinDarkness**_

_**The Chirpy Bitch**_

_**WishIWasAMarauder07**_

_**Emily**_

_**CrazyPedantic**_

_**Heather Danforth**_

**And the many Guest reviewers who I cannot thank personally, but wish to show my gratitude too.**

**You guys, as well as the many people who have placed this story on alert, or added it to their favourite lists, are the reason I kept going with this story, so thank you very much!**

**Please hang around for the epilogue for a few more moments of cavity inducing sweetness and mush. Then PLEASE check out some of my other stories! (I know, shameless advertising!) I have just started a re-write of **_**Sun, the Moon and Stars**_** under the new name of **_**The Fish Bowl Between the Worlds**_**, a Marauder era fic that has been a dear friend to me for many a year!**

**Lots of love and hugs**

**A.A.A.**

**xxx**


	13. XIII - Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Five Years Later

(Christmas Week)

.

Dear Mr S Malfoy,

After receiving your application to work with the Kenyan Ministry in these troubling times, I am delighted to offer you a place as senior paediatrician on the emergency committee formed to deal with this outbreak of dragon pox. Due to your glowing recommendation from Healer Swift in the paediatric ward of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as well as your letter of application we feel that you would be a valuable member of our team.

Due to the nature of this crisis, and our world-wide appeal for healers, we ask that you can be in Kenya by the first of January, and, if you agree to this, we shall organise the necessary vaccinations and travel arrangements for you and any family who would like to travel with you.

We, from St Alright's Hospital of Outbreaks and Incurable Diseases would like to thank you for your assistance in this crisis and eagerly await your owl regarding final details.

Yours sincerely,

Healer Poteh

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

I got the place with the healing team in Africa. I leave in a week.

Love, Scorp

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

Don't you mean we leave in a week?

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

You would really be willing to leave England for me? The epidemic may last months or even years.

Love, Scorp

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

I've always had the itchy feet bug and anyway, I'm sure there's plenty for me to write about in Africa.

As long as I'm with you I don't care where we end up. (Though I suggest we get our parent's permission this time rather than just running away!)

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear Rosie,<p>

You were my happy ending Rosie, did you know that?

Love, Scorp

* * *

><p>Dear Scorp,<p>

And you were mine, my darling, you were mine.

All the love in the world and then some,

Love, Rosie

* * *

><p>Dear the Potter Family (the one with all the Als)<p>

You are most warmly invited to a family party celebrating (and commiserating) and generally to see off our dear Rose and Scorpius on their travels.

The weekend's festivities will be held on the last weekend before New Year (yes, we know that is this weekend - sorry!) at the Burrow.

Don't bother to respond, we'll see you there!

Love, mum and dad

* * *

><p>Dear Al,<p>

I just thought I'd leave this behind the bar before I floo to mum and dad's. You know Frank and Maggie are bringing the kids and Alfie can't wait to see them again so try not to be late darling! Hope you and Alfie have had a lovely day at the park!

See you soon,

Love Ally

P.S. Please try to at least attempt to scrub the mud off Alfie's face before mum sees him, you know what she's like when dad comes in from the greenhouse- Love A x

* * *

><p>Dear Ally,<p>

I've wrangled Alfie into clean clothes and got most of the chocolate out of his hair. I still look like a wreck though, so can you apologise to Hannah and Neville for me please and say we're going to be a little late?

Love Al,

P.S. Alfie wants to know if Esther wants him to bring his toy broomstick or his trucks- Love A x

* * *

><p>Dear Al,<p>

Maggie's forbidden Esther and August from ever playing with that toy broomstick again! You know it was them who broke that horrible vase from my Great Grandma, even though they blamed the cat. Trucks are a better idea and August wants to know if he can play with Alfie's drawing things.

Love Ally

P.S. please don't bring that remote-controlled car that Hermione gave him for Christmas. There's so much magic at Mum and Dad's that it always goes haywire and tries to run everyone over. Honestly! What was Hermione thinking? Love A x

* * *

><p>Dear Ally,<p>

Trucks and pencils, got it. I've picked up the flowers and wine, and Alfie's helped me finish wrapping Frank's birthday present. Don't worry- I've remembered the card as well, Alfie's writing it (with a little help) as we speak and then we'll floo over as soon as possible.

Love Al, and Alfie x

* * *

><p>"Is he asleep yet?" Ally whispered as she popped her head around the door.<p>

Al was quietly walking around the room, sliding books back on shelves and settling toys into drawers. In the bed, beneath the bright orange of his Chudley Canons duvet cover, their son was curled up in his pyjamas, his mop of dark curly hair the only thing visible from beneath his teddy bear.

"Yes, he fell asleep halfway through The Fountain of Fair Fortune." Al took his wife's hand and they stood for a moment at the foot of the bed.

"Do you remember the night we brought him home with us?"

"How could I forget?" Al teased, squeezing her fingers. "I thought you were trying to burn a hole in him, you couldn't stop staring at him."

"I was so worried," Ally admitted, "with all the paperwork and the lead up to getting the portkey, that something would go wrong, and then I was worried that I wouldn't be able to love him as I should, if I were his birth mother. And then I saw his little face and I knew, I just knew he was destined to be mine."

Al was silent for a moment, then: "I think this was how it was always meant to be. You and me and Alfie. Something you don't even get a choice with. It was just meant to be."

"The three Als," She joked. "A coincidence like that had to be fate. Imagine if he married an Alexandra or an Allison, or had a child called Alejandro... Come on, we should let him sleep."

As they left the room it was impossible for them not to look back, just once, and smile softly at their happy ending.

* * *

><p>Dear Lily Luna and Cosmo,<p>

Shut up shop early this weekend and come to the Burrow, we're having a big send off party for Rose and Scorpius! You have to come, even the Malfoy's are going to be there! _Oh_, and if you fancy bringing some sort of delicious treat you'll forever be my favourite daughter!

Love, Mum and Dad

* * *

><p>Dear Mum and Dad,<p>

I'm your only daughter! Anyway, of course we'll be there. I'll get one of my underlings to look after the shop for the weekend. Oh, did I tell you? Cosmo has finally quit that soul-destroying job he had at that law firm. He's going to help me with expanding the business (I'm thinking Paris and Prague at the moment) and I'm teaching him how to make the perfect lemon curd!

Lots of love and see you soon,

Lily x

P.S. Cosmo says he's got a surprise for me, he hasn't mentioned anything to you has he? I wonder what it is... Love LL x

* * *

><p>Dear Mum and Dad,<p>

I know I've only just written to you but I just _had_ to tell you what Cosmo's surprise was! It was a puppy! Oh, it's the sweetest little thing, a Dalmatian with the most beautiful brown eyes and wriggly little body. He has terrible balance at the moment and keeps running into things so I've been calling him Dipstick although Cosmo insists his name is really Dylan. (I think I'm going to stick with Dipstick though!)

I'm bringing him with me at the weekend so you can all meet him. Just think how ecstatic all my nieces and nephews will be! And while I'm on the subject of children, I'm begging you mum! Please stop Grandma Molly from making more comments about when I'm going to give her another lot of great-grandchildren - It's driving me crazy! Especially as Cosmo and I have both decided to deliberately wait a little while longer before having children. We're completely blissed out the way we are.

Love Lily x

P.S. I've already started making truffles for the weekend- Love LL x

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Don't worry about Mum, I'll head her off if she becomes too much. A puppy? Oh, how wonderful! I know Al's been thinking about getting Alfie a dog, so they can see how he is around them.

Dipstick? You're a cruel girl Lily, giving the poor thing a name like that. In fact you remind me of myself! I named your uncle Ron's owl Pigwidgeon when we were at Hogwarts, mostly because I thought it would annoy him. (It did!)

By the way, have you heard from Hugo lately? He's fallen off the map recently since he left his job at the ice-cream shop, and I know Hermione was hoping he'd be able to make this weekend.

Anyway, lots of love, Mum x

P.S. My mouth is already watering! Your truffles are delicious!

* * *

><p>Dear Mum,<p>

Hugo's actually taken over Scorpius's old gossip column at the Daily Prophet, do you remember the one he had about five years ago when he started Healer training? It seems as though Rosie isn't the only one who inherited the writer's bent.

Love Lily x

* * *

><p>Dear Lils,<p>

You mean that Lucinda Von Sherman is actually my bear of a 6"4 nephew? I don't believe you!

Love Mum x

* * *

><p>Dear Mum,<p>

It's all true, in fact it's too ridiculous to even consider making up! Ask him for yourself. I also think he's found himself a girl - how about that. She's called Hattie, and I think she's an architect. How about that eh? He owled me on Boxing day and he is coming at the weekend and I think he's bringing Hattie with him as well, to introduce to the family so we mustn't scare her off!

Anyway, I'm just off to take Dipstick for a walk with my wonderful husband, love to Daddy!

Love Lily and Cosmo (and Dipstick!) x

* * *

><p>Lily's To Do List:<p>

1. Check inventory

2. Clean up Cosmo's failed lemon curd on the stove.

3. Wash shop windows.

4. Scrub floor.

5. Learn to delegate more effectively.

6. Learn to delegate at all!

7. Take Dipstick for a walk in the park with my incredible husband.

8. Live Happily Ever After

* * *

><p>(Extract from the Daily Prophet)<p>

Retired seeker James Potter seen dining in Diagon Alley's most exclusive restaurant, _writes Lucinda Von Sherman, Gossip Correspondent. _But what, _this writer ponders,_ can be the meaning of those haggard faces and tired faces? Is the once famous man's marriage falling apart?

Though once one of the most famous wizards in Europe, James Potter has sunk into unrecognisable silence since his abrupt retirement from the national league five years ago. In fact, now of the couple, it is his wife, Evelyn Potter, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, newly tipped International Coordinator for the next world cup in two years, who spends most of her time in the public eyes. Famous for her dedication and commitment to the sport, Evelyn Potter has garnered fans all through the wizarding world for her reinvention of the league. But is this dedication proving too much for the family she leaves behind every day? James Potter, stay at home dad of two, Eleanor, aged 4, and Lily, aged 2 - _this author notes_ - seems hardly able to keep his eyes open-

(juice is spilt over the rest of the article.)

* * *

><p>Dear Hugo,<p>

Please stop writing about us in the Prophet whenever there's a slow news day, it's getting really annoying!

James

* * *

><p>Hi James,<p>

What can I say? It is my civic duty as a journalist to inform my dear and faithful readers of what the Wotter clan are up to. Besides, you did look tired!

Hugo

* * *

><p>Dear Hugo,<p>

Just wait until you have kids!

James.

* * *

><p>James' To Do List:<p>

Buy disinfectant for the kitchen and the bathroom and the kid's bedrooms and the landing and basically everywhere.

Remember eggs for omelettes for dinner, no wait, Ellie's refusing to eat eggs at the moment, get cheese instead. Nope, Lily's lactose intolerant. Um, owl Evelyn for help!

Under no circumstances whatsoever EVER let the girls play with my wand again. Bad things happen then Evelyn shouts at me!

Remember to never leave my broom care kit out. Believe me, it's just not worth it!

* * *

><p>Dear James, Evelyn, Ellie and little Lily (the third)<p>

You are all invited to the Burrow to celebrate Rose and Scorpius's trip to Africa this coming weekend (Apologies to Evelyn for the short notice!)

Alfie is ecstatic to see Ellie, and Remus and Gabby are as hyperactive as ever, so they're on a strictly no sugar diet which of course Teddy keeps breaking! But at least try and pretend not to give them sweets.

You all must come! Cosmo's just bought Lily a puppy so there's an added incentive for you!

Love, Mum and Dad

* * *

><p>Dear Mum and Dad,<p>

A puppy? Now we're definitely not coming! If the girls see a puppy they'll never rest until I cave in and get them one and then guess who'll be the mug walking it in the rain!

Jokes aside, I can't wait to see you all. Shall I make some cakes or something for lunches? The girls are really into baking at the moment so I'm sure we could sort out some fairy cakes or something.

I'm glad to hear the twins are just as crazy as ever! My Godchildren make me feel like I have a perfectly normal, well adjusted family who's children don't try to eat broom polish and fly out of third-storey windows! Though, to be fair, with their heritage, Ellie and Lily were always going to be crazy about quidditch. Did I tell you? Ellie is determined to make the house quidditch team at Hogwarts before dad did, so she's got about six days to make it. Knowing her she'll probably manage as well!

In other news, Evelyn's just been promoted again, so she's now been tasked with organising the next world cup in two years time, now it's back in England. It's going to be a crazy time, but at least we all get box seats to the matches and it's never too early to introduce the girls to proper quidditch!

If you see her before me, can you say thanks to Victoire for teaching me how to do those French-braid things - Ellie absolutely adores them!

Love James, Evelyn, Ellie and Lily

* * *

><p>Evelyn darling, how are you doing?<p>

...

James Potter, did you just send me flowers at work?

...

That I did, my love

...

Have I told you how much I love you today? _Ha!_ Everyone in the office is jealous of me now!

...

Still as competitive as ever

...

Of course! How are the girls doing?

...

Ellie's busy flooding the bathroom while she plays with her bath toys - I told you letting Hermione buy her that remote-controlled boat was a mistake! - and Lils is trying desperately not to fall asleep in bed. I've set her music box going and promised you'll go and say goodnight when you get back from work.

...

Wow, you must be exhausted!

...

Nah, not really. Once I've cleaned up their dinner things, mopped up the bathroom, wrangled Ellie into her pyjamas and chiselled the dried broom polish off the dining room floor, _then_ I'll be exhausted!

...

That's it, I'm skiving off work this instance! Be home in a minute. Love you

.

Of all the wedding presents James and Evelyn had received, James' personal favourite was the clock from his grandmother. At the time of his marriage, there had only been two hands that moved around the glass face from work to travelling to home. Over the years, it had grown to include two more.

Evelyn passed the clock as she walked through the kitchen, depositing her handbag on a chair and kicking off her shoes as she headed for the stairs. In her youngest daughter's bedroom she found Lily in her cot, her dark mop of hair tousled from her bath, desperately trying to keep her eyes open as she clutched what looked suspiciously like Ellie's toy broomstick, her own stuffed dog lying discarded on the floor.

Evelyn scooped up her daughter, expertly detaching the broomstick and Lily snuggled into her, little hands reaching up to grab handfuls of her mother's hair.

Walking into the bathroom, Evelyn saw James kneeling in a large puddle of water, shirt, despite the rolled up sleeves, soaked in a number of places, and Ellie, far from looking ready to go to sleep, was laughing hysterically, bubbles coating her hair.

The two were playing with a pair of boats that appeared to be buzzing around the bath of their own accord and, seeing how she had confiscated that blasted remote-controlled thing (what _had_ possessed her aunt-in-law? Hermione was supposed to be the smart one!) yesterday after it sank one of Lily's rubber ducks, she could only suppose that it was magic, though her husband's or her daughter's she couldn't tell.

Lily gave a snuffle and James and Ellie both looked up.

"Mamma!" Ellie cried joyfully, "Mamma, look! I painted my feet green!" And she stuck both feet -undeniably green - into the air, showering James with droplets of water.

Her husband smiled at her, that warm, truthful smile that even after all these years, still managed to make her heart speed up. Crouching down beside him and settling Lily into her lap, she rolled up her sleeves.

"So," she said, "What are we playing?"

Down below them, in the kitchen on the wall, four hands moved around the ornate face of the clock until, as one, they stilled on _Happy_.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger-Weasley's list of guests to the Burrow for New Year's Eve<p>

Molly and Arthur

Harry and Ginny

James and Evelyn; with Eleanor Evelyn and Lily Ginevra

Al and Ally; with Alfie Joshua

Lily and Cosmo; with Dipstick (because a dog is just as much trouble as a child!)

Rose and Scorpius (the guests of honour)

Draco and Astoria Malfoy (try and keep Ron away from Draco when drunk, try to get Draco drunk as soon as humanly possible!)

Hugo and Hattie

Angelina and George

Fred and Jordan; and they're bringing Jordan's niece Debbie

Roxy (plus whichever boyfriend she's on at the moment)

Percy and Audrey (Remind Ron NOT to mention anything remotely political!)

Lucy; with Archie (Remind Ron NOT to mention anything remotely to do with her divorce!)

Molly and Chris (Remind Ron that Chris is a muggle and therefore doesn't understand his rants about quidditch!); with Tom and Alex

Charlie (who hopefully won't bring a dragon with him this time!)

Bill and Fleur

Victoire and Teddy; with Gabby and Remus

Dominique and Ruby

Luis (when will that boy settle down?)

Oh, and me and Ron I suppose.

Total: 46 assorted grownups and children, and a dog.

Help!

* * *

><p>They'll be here soon - R<p>

...

Ron! We've got forty-six assorted family members converging on the Burrow in about twenty minutes and you're writing notes! We don't have time for this! - H

...

Well, you're the one who told me I wasn't allowed to speak because I was distracting you! - R

...

Hey, how come we're writing notes instead of talking like normal people? - G

...

Hey Sis, Hermione has forbidden noise until she deems everything is ready and perfect. - R

...

Hello, what's with the notes? - H

...

Hi Harry, Hermione's panicking so I'm drinking this excellent wine until she calms down. -R

...

I am not panicking Ronald, but forty-six people are about to descend on this house and everything has to be perfect! - H

...

Don't forget the dog Hermione - G

...

The dog? How could I have forgotten the dog! What if it needs food, or knocks one of the children over or- Are you trying to force feed me wine Ronald? - H

...

Um, no... - R

...

Mind if I have a glass? - H

...

No problem Harry, it's one of the ones Dom and Ruby sent from France for Christmas - R

...

Has anyone heard from them lately? - G

...

Not since they replied to our invitation, but then it is their honeymoon so that's hardly surprising. - H

...

Hermione, you've calmed down! Here, have a glass of this excellent wine! And there's olives too. - G

...

It's going to be wonderful to have everyone here again! I know Molly is thrilled to see all the grandchildren and great-grandchildren! - H

...

Cue the chaos, right Harry? I mean, you do now have three generations of Lily's in the Potter clan. Least I don't have to worry about that until Rose and Scorpius ditch their nomadic ways! - R

...

Little Rosie, off to Africa again. I'm glad she's not running away in the dead of night this time. - G

...

I still can't believe the Malfoy's gave Scorpius their blessing to go to Africa, I thought they'd be furious! - R

...

Well, Rose said it was it was pretty messy, but they actually quite like her and you know Astoria, she would never have missed out on planning her only son's wedding. - H

...

True Hermione, Astoria is far too OCD for that. - R

...

Don't be rude Ron - H

...

Yes boss - R

...

Hey, did you hear that? - G

...

I think it was the bell, shall we let the ravaging hoards in? - H

...

Let's just sit here for one more minute of peace and calm - G

...

It's like old times isn't it, just the four of us - R

...

Do you ever miss the old days? - G

...

What? Almost dying every other day and constantly worrying about the future? - H

...

Yes - R

...

Yeah I do miss it, but then I think I've got my wonderful wife and my best friends and my children who can live in a world without fear. - H

...

So it was worth it then? - R

...

It was always worth it Ron. And I've now got exactly what I've always dreamed of. - H

...

What's that Harry? - H

...

A Family. - H

...

I think that was the door again. - G

...

Yeah come on guys, let's get this party going! - R

...

Coming Harry? - H

...

Definitely. - H

.

They crossed the entrance hall and grouped around the door, the four of them framed together for a moment in the doorway. The bell rang again.

_'Ready?'_

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Hello my darlings,<p>

Well. I hope that satisfies everyone and ties up all lose ends. I'm going to be really sad to say goodbye to these guys and their wacky adventures, but it's Christmas soon so I think it is for the best. Sometimes stories just naturally come to a close.

I want to thank all of you for sticking with me throughout this story, drop me a review.

Then all that remains is for me to wish you the merriest of Christmases', and the happiest of New Years!

Love and hugs,

A.A.A.

xxx


End file.
